Fallin' for You
by Kairi Escuro
Summary: Chloe seems to have mixed feelings for simon and Derek. Who does she love more? will these events lead to something bigger? whats going to happen later? will other things arise?
1. fallin for you

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DP.... even though...it would be so cool**

Chloe PoV

I looked out my window and sighed. The sun was just setting and the pink sky looked so beautiful, it reminded me of home. I wish I could be back home, and be with my dad. Everything would be normal and my dad wouldn't have to worry anymore. That's what I truly wanted. I touched my necklace. I missed my mom, and I wished she would come back, but there is no way to bring someone back from the dead. Unless you are a Necromancer. I looked out my window again, to see the leaves falling off the trees. Then I heard my stomach growl. I got up from my window seat and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. I walked into the kitchen to see Derek and Simon playing cards and Andrew making dinner.

"Hey guys, where's Tori?" I asked looking around.

Derek shrugged, he didn't even look up. He hadn't been talking or looking at me lately, we hadn't talked since last night, but even then, he barely talked. So, instead of Derek it was Simon who answered.

"I think she locked herself in her room. I asked her if she wanted to play, but she said didn't seem interested. Do you want to play?" He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. Derek looked up and I looked into his bright green eyes. He blushed and looked down. _Did Derek just blush?!?! _No, he couldn't have, its Derek we are talking about.

"Earth to Chloe? You there?" Simon said getting up. He slowly came over to me and took my hands. "So, do you want to play?"

I felt my face get all red and I looked away. Simon grabbed my chin and pulled my face up and before I knew what was happening, Derek growled and shot out of his chair. We all looked at him, including Andrew, who looked more scared then shocked. I pulled my hands out of Simons and stepped back.

"Let's...play?" Derek said, as if he didn't know what to say. He looked around and then sat back down.

"Maybe not." Simon said as he started to walk back to the table.

"No, no. I want to play. Really." I said as I went over to the other side of the table to take a seat between Derek and Simon. When I looked at Derek and Simon they were both glairing at each other, but when Derek saw me staring, he looked back at the table.

"So, what's the game?" I asked looking at both of them. Derek's black hair covered his face, and I couldn't even see his eyes, and this bothered me. But when he glanced at me, my heart went insane. Derek looked back at the table, and Simon spoke.

"Crazy eights" he said.

"I've never played that before. How do you play?" I asked. I glanced over at Derek and he was looking at me. I looked away and blushed. Did I like Derek? But before I could get any farther in thought, Simon started explaining how to play.

We got through three games, when Andrew announced that dinner was ready. We cleared the table, and started eating. The food was delicious, but that was maybe because I haven't had a decent meal in forever. Tori joined us for dinner, but as soon as it was done, she ran upstairs to her room, and didn't say a word to us.

As we picked up the dishes and put them in the dishwasher, Simon asked us if we wanted to watch a movie. We all said yes, except for Andrew, who said he had to go up the office and do some "paperwork." What for, we did not know.

We decided to watch Wolverine, because, well, Hugh Jackman is just so sexy. We all walked to the couch and sat down. In the middle of the movie, I felt my eyelids start to droop, and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

**Hey guys sorry it was so short, But it's kk i'll see you next chapter? I 3-4 reviews before I can put up the next chapter. Thank you **


	2. Like a Rose

Derek PoV

The movie finished, and Simon got up and shut the T.V and DVD player off. I looked down, on my shoulder, was a sleeping Chloe. Simon sighed and walked over.

"She's still asleep?" he asked sounding upset.

"Yeah, we might need to wake her up" I said as I looked down at her. Her face was peaking out from under her hair. She looked beautiful.

Ever since we got back from the big chase from the Edison group, and Andrew brought us here, Chloe and I have barely talked. I don't want to mess up and make her mad or upset. I always wanted her buy my side. Forever.

I blushed and turned away, hoping Simon wouldn't see, I didn't want to make him upset. He kneeled down beside her and took a strand of her hair.

"She's so pretty, isn't she?" he looked at her, eyes full of love, and I looked at him with hatred. He looked up "What?"

I fixed my expression. "Nothing sorry I was…uhh… thinking?" Oh god was I messing up.

"Oh, ok." Then he turned to Chloe and said "Chloe time to wake up" as he touched her shoulder lightly. I watched his hand move, down her shoulder, then arm. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch her" I said. My voice was filled with irritation. Simon looked up and pulled free of my grasp, then leaned toward Chloe.

"Chloe you really have to get up."

She squinted her eyes and rolled from my shoulder to my lap "Mmmm… Derek" she said as she rolled off. I blushed and smiled, then took the smile off my face as fast as I could. Simon looked up. He was pissed, and he wasn't going to hide it.

"Yes, you are on Derek, and you need to get up." he said his voice filled with irritation.

"Derek…"She rolled over and grabbed my shirt.

Simon tried to pry her hands from my shirt, and when she didn't, he looked at me.

"Derek, I… love…"Chloe mumbled. A smile spread across her face.

Simon looked at me with an expression that could only be hatred. Then his face turned to sadness. "Chloe…time to get up he said.

"Maybe we should just leave her, so she can get some sleep?" I said and looked down at her.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get paper."

"'k"I said. I reached down and pushed her head off me and put a pillow where I was instead. As I put her head down, she said "don't leave Der…" and grabbed my hand. I pulled it away before Simon could see it and blushed. I NEVER blush... so why am I? Every time I see her, my face goes red and if Simon touches her, the wolf in me comes out and wants to rip his head off! I don't mean too, I don't mean to hurt Simon, but I do. I do all of this ….Well because, I love Chloe.

I pulled a blanket on top of her and made sure she was warm. Simon walked back into the room and had a note and set it on the arm of the couch. We started walking upstairs laughing and joking like always, but when we got to our room that we shared he stopped.

"Derek I need to talk to you."

I walked in to our room and sat on my bed. Our room was pretty big; in it was a desk with a computer, closet, and 2 beds. Simon sat on his bed across from me and started to speak.

"Derek, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I think I like Chloe."

I just sat and stared.

"And I think I'm going to ask her out"

The wolf inside me was infuriated. I sprang up from the bed and growled, then walked over to Simon. "Don'.Her." I snarled. His eyes where full of shock. Then he smiled.

"What are you going to do about it? You're a MONSTER! You can't do anything for her!"

I stood there, about to say something back to him. Something I'd regret. When we heard a boom! I knew where it came from, and I ran. I ran all the way downstairs and ran to her side. Beside her was Tori, crying. I went over to Tori.

"What did you do to her!!" I exclaimed.

"Its not what it looks like Derek! I swear! I was trying to protect her!" Tori said. I glanced at Chloe, she was in the same place that she was before, and nothing looked wrong. I went over to her and checked her pulse, she was fine, she was breathing… then what happened?


	3. Is That Alright?

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to say, that the other chapter might come out slower then the past ones have, because I have a lot f homework, but don't worry, they will come out still **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I think I'm in love with someone!**

**Katie: Who now??**

**Me: Kelley Armstrong!**

**Katie: …O.o**

**Me: I know I know…. But she writes the BEST books…. But sadly I don't own DP…. :(**

**And on my other chapter, it says "Don. Touch." and it's supposed to be "Don't touch her"… Thank you**

Derek PoV

Simon came in and looked at her. I looked at him and I SWORE his eyes flashed red, but then I looked again and they looked their usual colour. He walked over to where we were sitting, and looked at Chloe. Tori was still crying, and whispering something, what I assumed was a spell.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked, not trying to sound impatient, but failed.

"I heard some movement downstairs, and I saw this thing. It looked like a human, accept he had a snake like tattoo that ran up his arm and red eyes. It looked at me for a split second and then started whispering something even more vigorously. I think it was some sort of mutated sorcerer. It was over top of her, with a jar in his hand muttering something. Might be a spell… not so sure though… So I threw a binding spell at him. But it didn't effect him. So I tried another spell, and he went flying, and then ran. I think the tattoo was some sort of symbol…."

I just starred, flustered. I looked at Chloe, then went to my knees, and brushed her hair out of her face. I could feel eyes swell up and I looked away. I couldn't cry, but on the other hand, I couldn't take it either. Why does this always happen to the people I love. Simon came over, and leaned toward her." It's going to be ok Derek" then he checked her pulse.

"She's perfectly fine. She's breathing, her heart rate is normal... I just… I don't know what's wrong with her!" he got up and stomped away angrily. I was still looking at Chloe, then I picked her up and started for the stairs. Tori got up, and started to come with me. I looked at Simon.

"You coming?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit." Then he looked down and walked over to the couch and sat down. Tori and I looked at each other, puzzled.

We started up the stairs and we walked to the room Chloe shared with Tori. I put her down on the bed, then looked at her. The way her hair flipped at the ends, they way her cheeks light up when she smiles, her absolutely beautiful, blue eyes. Would I ever be able to see it again?

I looked at Tori, her eyes where red, then she started to speak.

"I'm sorry I've been distant lately, I was working on a spell… it's very powerful. I was hoping to use it in case anything like that happened." She looked down. "But I couldn't use it! I'm too weak.."

"Tori, it's ok… you didn't do anything. I didn't mean to blame you. I just… I feel very…strongly for Chloe. I don't want anything to happen to her…." I turned away. I knew it. I loved her. I had always thought about her, and worried about her.

Tori just stared. "I'm going…I can't watch this…" and then she left.

I slid down to the floor beside her." I love you" I said as a brushed her hair out of the way.

Chloe stirred in her sleep. I put my head down beside her. I could feel the tears in my eyes. This was Bull shit. This shouldn't be happening! This was the only person I have ever loved, and this shit happens. Why me?

I got up. I have to stop feeling sorry for myself. I needed to fix her. Then everything would be better. I sat down on the bed, and looked her over. She LOOKED fine. But then I saw something on her neck. I pushed her hair out of the way, and nothing was there.

What the hell.

I looked at her and looked at her lips, her cheeks, and how they may never light up again. I leaned closer. Her face was so beautiful, and her bright blue eyes, how they sparkled. I felt sadness sweep over me again. I leaned closer. Our faces where almost touching. What if I…

I leaned in a kissed her, her lips where soft, and I leaned back, her bright blue eyes where open, and she stared at me.

"Derek?"

**Did you like it?? Was it good? Or crap! Tellll meeeeeeee! I love all you guys, thank you! Sorry, it was so short, ill start making them longer. I promise!**

**Love,**

**Karla slug!**


	4. ListenCan you hear my hear pound?

**Hey everyone! What's up? Hope you liked the last chapter. I worked hard on it 3 I want to know what you think! And please don't be afraid to criticize! It will only make me better after all! **

**I do NOT own anything close to the darkest powers *sobs* I might do this one is both of their perspectives? What do you think? Is it annoying? Or do you want to know what they both think? PLEASE TELLLL MEEEE! Love you all, Karlaslug!**

Chloe PoV

"Derek?" I said looking up, confused. I looked around. I was in my room… but I thought I was downstairs, watching the movie. Did they move me?

"Derek, why am I here?" I asked looking at him again. The room was dark, and all I could see was the shadows creeping along the walls. I saw the outline of Derek. He was sideways and I could only see his profile. I sat up, and said "Derek? Why won't you answer me?"

He turned. "Chloe… I…you where under a spell. I think." He said, as he looked me over. "Are you feeling ok?" His hand went to my forehead.

"Yeah I think I am" I said as my cheeks went red.

"You feel hot" he said.

I pulled his hand away. "So Derek, tell me what happened while I was under this 'spell'."

He explained what happened, and that it was a tough spell to brake. He never told me how he broke it, but let's just say I think it must have been bad. He talked for a while, then he said "Chloe, you need to get some sleep." He pushed me down.

"Derek, but I'm no-"

"Sleep"

Then I felt something. Something I haven't felt since we where running from the Edison group, something that I haven't felt since I raised the zombie from the dead in the warehouse. He started to get up, when I grabbed his sleeve. "Please, I can't. I think there's someone here. I don't… I'm scared Derek."

"_Oh little necrooooo…" _it said.

I felt relief sweep over me when he sat back down. "Chloe, nothings going to hurt you, I'll be in the next room. Same with Simon, and I'm sure Tori will come to bed soon. Don't worry. Good night."

As he walked away, I could him disappear into his room. I rolled over, even though I was terrified, I slept.

* * * *

I woke up to the moonlight still shining on my bed. I got up and decided to go for a midnight snack. I walked down the stairs, and watched every shadow move silently around the walls. The stairs creaked like mad, so I tried to be a quiet as I could. When I finally got to the bottom, I walked to the kitchen, and grabbed an apple. I washed it, the headed for the stairs. As I started to walk back to my room, I felt someone behind me. _It must be the ghost!_ I said to myself

I spun around and looked to see who it was, and there was no one there. I turned back around, and surprise, surprise, guess who it was.

"Derek, you scared the crap out of me!" I said, a little out of breath. I looked up at his green eyes, and longish brown hair. He looked down at me.

"Sorry" he said.

"Why are you down here anyways?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep so I went to get a snack, but I dozed of on the couch ."

I nodded, he hadn't been sleeping, and I agreed that even I needed a midnight snack. I took another look at him, and when I finally noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. I blushed. "Derek, where you cha-"

** "**Are you ok? You look a little flushed." He quickly as his hand went to my head. I backed away, but regretted it when I saw something, flash across his face. Then he fixed his expression, then said "why are you so scared of me?"

This startled me. He had never questioned me about it, and I was upset that that was the way he saw me, I stepped closer, and looked into his stunning green eyes.

"Derek, I'm not scared of you, I can't be, you saved me, many times."

There was a long pause, and Derek took a step towards me. We where so close I could almost reach out and touch him.

"Chloe… I don't know how to say this but.."

But what? What was he going to say?? What if…

"I love you" He was looking into my eyes, and I knew he meant it. Did I like him too? I looked up at him and I knew I loved him. I couldn't stay away; I needed him like I needed air. I couldn't live without him. We just stood there for a little while longer, and I took a step in closer, then another one. I was so close that I had to bend my head all the way back, just to see him.

"I love you too, Derek." I said as I hugged him. He looked down at me surprised "What?" he said, surprised. I pulled away but then he pulled me back.

"I never said you could leave. I was just… surprised." He laughed. I put my head on his bare chest.

"Why have we never come to this conclusion before, how come we always fought? How come we never… knew?

"Well Chloe, I'm not very good t displaying my emotions, and you are just too shy." He smiled. I leaned back and looked at him.

"I guess Liam was right, you have found your mate." I smiled and he smiled back, then before I could comprehend what was happening, he kissed me. I kissed him back and let all the feelings I have felt for him leak out and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he pulled back, and I looked back at him and smiled.

'Chloe, I think we should go to bed, it's kind of late" he said. "We have had a long week and we all needed sleep. "

I yawned "yeah, I guess…"

"Let's go" he said as we headed for the stairs.

When we finally got upstairs, Derek kissed me on my head and walked to his room. I walked into my room and collapsed on the bed. I crawled under the cold covers and thought about Derek. I never DID find out what happeneSd while I was under the spell… But I will get it out of Derek sooner or later.

** You guys like it? I didn't leave it on a cliff hanger this time. anyways I'm hoping to get the next chapter out before Christmas, so thank you all and have a good holidays! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

** Love, Karla slug**

**P.s Thank you Katie for that line…you know…THE line**


	5. We are finally free, tonight

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful comments! :D I'm sorry I couldn't write earlier, but something had happened, and I didn't have time. I have Exams coming up, but I will write as much as I can 3 thank you all for everything Karla slug!!

Chloe PoV

"Hey" I said as I sat down at the table beside Derek. I was eating cereal, and he was eating an apple.

"Hey" he said, blushing.

"Where's Simon?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"He went with Andrew to get food, Tori went with them. But they have to be very careful. They asked me to stay here with you, 'cuz your dad is giving that reward for you being found." He knew I didn't like to talk about it, so he took another bite of his apple. "So we are here all alone." He said looking off into the distance. Then quickly looked at me and blushed.

"Well I didn't mean it like THAT…" he said and looked away, his face was flushed, and I grabbed his chin and turned his head toward me.

"It's ok; I think it was very cute." I smiled. He smiled back

There was a couple seconds of chewing, then Derek looked at me.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Sure…?" I said, confused.

I stood up and Derek took my bowl to the sink. We walked into the backyard, and I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and smiled, his cheeks reddening. We walked hand in hand until we came to a line of evergreen trees it didn't seem like we could get through, but Derek pushed them away.

"Ladies first"

I laughed and stepped through, a looked at the most _beautiful_ thing I have ever seen. In front of me was a little forest, with a slight patch of light coming through the middle of the forest.

"Omigod, Derek it's beautiful!" I gushed. I walked over to the middle and sat down on a soft patch of grass. Derek sat beside me and smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you" he smiled then blushed.

"Chloe, I need to ask you something." He paused and my mind swirled. "Do you think…That I'm a monster?"

"Why would you think that?!" I asked. Surprise filled my voice. I turned toward him and leaned close. He was clearly not a monster of any kind. Clearly, he was sweet, caring, and, most importantly, he was Derek.

"I was talking to Simon, and he said stuff that made me think. And what I did to that kid`s back shows, clearly, that I'm a monster. Everyone looks at me in fear. Like Andrew for example, he's scared to death of me. Chloe I don't think… I can do what Simon can for you. I think you would be better off with him."

I stared in Disbelief. He couldn't have just said what I think he said. He was mine and all mine. I don't want Simon, I wanted him. I didn't want Simon to hold me, I wanted him. He was my life and everything I knew. The big difference was I loved him, and I didn't love Simon.

"Derek, no. I finally got you all to myself; you can't just…change your mind! I love you, and I don't love him! I need you!" I stood up and walked toward the closest tree and leaned my head against it. Derek came up behind me, but didn't touch me. We stood there for a couple minutes. I spun. "Derek, you need to understand! When I was stuck with the Edison group, I didn't miss Simon, it was you who I thought about. Would you be ok? Would you be able to stay safe? Sure, I was worried about Simon a little bit, but that's because he's more like a brother then boyfriend."

He leaned closer to me and took my hand. I smiled and tilted my chin up to be kissed. But instead of kissing me, he spoke.

"Chloe, I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean to. I really, really like you and I want to be close to you. I've never done this before and I'm nervous. I want to keep your best interest in mind as well. I love you" then he leaned in a kissed me. It was gentle kisses, and then he pulled back abruptly. He walked over to the middle of the trees and stared.

"Get out." Derek said. His voice was filled anger and I have never heard him talk like that before…only once when I tried to get me and Tori away from the people in the ally way and failed. Only then, but he was just trying to protect me.

"Wow you really do have super senses." a similar voice said. Simon stepped out of the bushes and into the light so we could see him.

"Oh it's only Simon. It didn't smell like you."

Derek looked at Simon, then at me. That was when I noticed that Simon was staring at me. Derek growled and moved closer to me. He wrapped his hand around my waist.

"Derek, it's okay. It's just Simon." I pulled away and started to walk toward Simon. I could feel the pull of Simon's body, but I didn't like it. At all. Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. Then he whispered in my ear.

"Don't fall for his tricks Chloe. Stay with me and don't go near him. You could get hurt. I don't want that to happen Chloe, because, I love you."

That broke the spell, and I turned back toward Derek. I put my head against his shoulder and stayed there. I could hear footsteps and the pull of Simon's energy, but I stayed. Remembering those three words Derek said to me. I heard Derek growl and Simon laugh.

I backed up so I could see Derek and whispered into his ear.

"This isn't Simon is it? It's someone else. Not him. It can't be."

Derek nodded and pulled me toward him and put me behind his back. He walked toward Simon.

"Show me who you really are, you monster."

The impersonated Simon walked toward me and Derek side stepped and blocked his way. "You hurt her," he said jabbing a thumb at me "and I hurt you."

"You scared I could take you?" "Simon" said.

"No way, where's Simon?"

"Why should I tell you? What have you done for me?"

"Why do you need Chloe?" Derek asked. Now it was getting interesting. I needed to help Derek.

"Why do you think I need her?" he said, and sidestepped the opposite way. Derek followed his every move and growled.

"She's the Saunders kid right?" he asked. He was smiling.

"Yeah and..?" Derek asked, watching Simon carefully.

"We need her." Simon hissed, then he leapt at me. Derek jumped at him and swung him to the ground. He was holding Simon by the throat and pinned him to the ground so he couldn't move.

"Why do you need her?" Derek asked in a more threatening voice.

"I can't tell you." He said, and Derek squeezed harder. The man tried casting spells, and when it failed. He gave up.

"I asked you a damn question. Answer it!"

"I can't say! Master will be-'' Simon choked. The image of Simon was fading, and it was showing the true image of the man. He couldn't hold the spell anymore. Derek squeezed harder.

"Who is master?" he asked.

"Edison group" the man. Derek looked at me, and his face fell.

"is that where they have Simon?" he asked. He didn't sound like Derek. He sounded evil and sadistic.

"I told you, I can't-"

"Yes you can, or I will kill you right here and right now."

"Spell, can't say" the man struggled to get of Derek and tried to pry Derek's hands off his neck.

The image of Simon faded and the man became clearer. I looked at him, and then at Derek. His face was full of rage and looked like he wanted to kill him. I couldn't watch. As if reading my mind, Derek looked up.

"Chloe, leave. Go in the house and call Andrew, if you can't reach him, stay inside and wait. Don't come outside, Chloe now!"

I ran inside, trying to forget all the noises, and pleas the man made. I ran faster, until I got to the house. Derek could handle himself, and I would be safe, as long as the Edison group didn't come around again. I grabbed the phone and tried calling Andrews cell phone. It rang three times then went to voice mail. I cursed and went into the living room. I heard the TV going in me and Tori's room. I went upstairs, and looked in the room. I saw Tori sitting on the bed. She had four shopping bags on her bed. She looked at me. I was shaking, her eyes widened and she dashed over.

"Chloe are you ok? You look shaken up. Where is Derek?" I pointed to the window. "Where is Andrew?" I said. My voice didn't come out as strong as I wanted it to, it came out shaky and weak.

"Unpacking the car with Simon. Why, what's going on??"

I dashed downstairs and waited for Andrew at the front door. Finally, he walked in and looked at me. Tears where streaming down my face, and my eyes where probably red. "What's the matter?" I didn't know how to explain it. Only one word could.

"Derek..." I gasped.

Andrew's eyes widened and he swallowed. He ran past me, but I followed him out. We got to the back doors, and Andrew motioned for me to go forward. I flew out of the doors and Andrew followed. I could hear him gasping for air. I crawled through the bushes and we saw Derek. He looked up at us, and I saw the bruises on his face. I ran over to his side, a knelt down beside him. He was still looking at me and a slight smile came from his lips. I looked at his blood stained shirt and pants. His face was cut and bruised. He tried to get up, and winced. His pants where ripped, and there was blood gushing from the hole closest to his knee. I started to cry again. I today, I have lost Simon and almost Derek. The Edison group wants me for who knows what, and Aunt Lauren and Rae where trapped. I had serious problems.

Derek saw me crying and caressed my face. I looked up and pulled him into and embrace. He didn't pull away, he just kept holding me. I cried into his shirt. Andrew walked over and looked at the blooded, dead man. It was only 12:00 in the morning, and we were already causing a problem. I pulled away from Derek, and turned around. Derek took my hand, afraid to let me go in case I started crying again. Tori walked through the trees and stared and me and Derek, then looked at the man on the ground.

"What in hell happened here?" she asked surprised.

"The man, he wasn't Simon. He was with the Edison group. He was trying to take Chloe, and I couldn't let that happen. I got as much information as I could. He was struggling, and he got out and put some nasty spells on me. I had no other choice, it was the only alternative. He had took Simon the night we found Andrew. They made this man Simon, and made a spell so he couldn't tell us anything. It caused him his life."

Andrew looked down and checked the mans pulse. "there's nothing there. I think I'm going to have to call in some of my old friends and their children. They knew your father Derek. They can help us get Simon and the others, and I think there will be someone you will like very much." He looked at Derek, then at me. He cleared his throat in embarrassment, and went back to talking.

"Let's go eat, shall we? And take care of those nasty cuts of yours Derek."

Did you like it? I sure did 3 I am going to write them about this length from now on. And this is also your treat for being patient! I love you all and thank you for all your comments!


	6. Taking a Chance

**Hey everyone... some people commented on the story, and they were not very happy with me. I'm sorry.... :( but that's just how I write. Please don't write mean comments, it's very disrespectful. Thank you. On another note, here is another chapter. =D Hope you guys actually like this one... **** thanks I also wanted to thank fallenangel for commenting every single time :D that really makes my day 3**

Chloe POV

I watched as Andrew took care of Derek. He treated his burns and cuts, and every time he winced, I squeezed his hand. After he finished, Derek got up to go get changed, into better clothes. It took Derek five minutes to explain to me that he was ok. Once I convinced, he kissed me and walked up the stairs to his room. Tori was sitting on the couch watching "what not to wear" and commenting on their outfits. I turned to Andrew.

"When are your friends coming?" I asked. I wanted to make sure I was ready for them, and not make a fool of myself.

"Tomorrow, they have to take a plane you see."

"Who is coming? What are their names?" I walked over to the couch and sat beside Tori. Derek walked in and put his arm around my shoulders. We all ignored Dereks' fast changing, and looked at Andrew.

"Fae is a witch, and she is about 15. Stephan is a werewolf, and Kylie is his mate. She is a Vampire. I know it's weird...but don't say anything. They are very temperamental. Luna is 12 and she is a half demon and her protector will be coming with her. His name is Alec; he's a werewolf as well. He is about 16."

"Two werewolves, one witch and a half demon are all coming to the house tomorrow?" Derek asked. "Are they going to behave?"

"They are all very well behaved, and they know what to do. Just be careful with Fae. She always gets what she wants. She is very powerful."

There was a long pause, and Derek got up a proclaimed he was going to go to get popcorn.

When he came back, we decided to watch a movie. The rest of wolverine, I hope. When I won that argument, we all sat down and I snuggled into Derek.

As soon as Hugh Jackman shot out of bed, a thought popped into my head. I turned to Derek. "You remind me of Hugh Jackman."

He burst out laughing, and almost made the popcorn spill everywhere.

I decided to elaborate. "Well, you both are strong. Both supernaturals that have powers involved with wolfs.... sort of. And you both have rock hard abs. Only, he had to work to get his."

He laughed and kissed me on the head. "You have a very good imagination, love." I laughed and turned back to the TV.

When the movie was finished, we decided to watch another movie, while eating dinner. We had steak and mashed potatoes. Derek ate his fast, and I ate slowly. When the movie finished, we brought our dishes to the sink then headed upstairs. We were going to have a long day tomorrow so we all decided to have a good sleep.

Derek and I headed for the stairs, when Andrew called for Derek to wait. Derek told me to wait there, while he talked. I sat on the stairs and looked at Derek. He looked like he was fighting with Andrew. His face was pissed, and I knew a big change was going to happen.

When he was done, he came back over to me. "Let's go, love." His voice sounded upset and I stopped him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm-" I gave him a look "we'll talk upstairs." We started up the stairs, and walked into my bedroom. He closed the door and sat on my bed. I went beside him and looked into his green eyes.

"Fae is coming tomorrow and I'm worried. She used to hang out with me and Simon when we where little. One day, she stopped coming and we got worried. But her mom said she couldn't see us. As we got older, she came and snuck out to see us. Her mom found out and she got in trouble. She kind of ended up like Tori, and never really had a childhood. She used to be sweet, but now she's just a bitch. Be nice to her, I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Will she do something to me?"

He paused "not necessarily. Just don't be a bitch back." I got up and walked to my dresser. I picked out pj's and walked beside Derek.

"If you say so, I'm going to go get dressed. Stay right here. Okay?"

"Yup, I'll be here." I walked out to the bathroom, and changed as fast as I could. I walked back to my room, and saw Derek lying on his back, stretched out on my bed. His eyes were closed and he was facing the ceiling. I turned off the light then walked over. I lay beside him and put myself under the covers. He soon joined me and I curled up beside him. I was so cold, my teeth started to chatter. He wrapped his arms around me and he held me tighter. "You cold?" he said, whispering into my ear. I laughed. "Just a little."

I snuggled closer, and wished I could stay there forever.

I woke up in the morning, to see a sleeping Derek in my bed. I tried to look over him to see if Tori was there, but his arms where so tight I couldn't move. I sighed and rolled over. Derek shot up, and pulled me with him. I don't know how I got there, but I was in his arms, being held like a princess, his eyes where wide open, and he looked at me.

"What are-"then he looked around, and put me down.

"I'm sorry, I was dreaming...."

I burst out laughing, and almost rolled off the bed in laughter. Derek lay back down and turned me over to face him. He laughed too, then pulled me in for a kiss. We lay there, until we heard a knock at the door.

Andrew walked in and Derek growled. "Derek its only Andrew, it's ok." I sat up and Andrew came to my side, and sat beside me.

"Fae and company are here. Their flight came in early. They are all waiting for you, it would be nice to go and greet them."

Derek moved closer to me, and Andrew gave him a look, and Derek glared back. "You have ten minutes, be dressed, and presentable."

Andrew left and I started to pull the covers down, when Derek pulled me next to him. "I never said I was done with you." He smiled and kissed me.

"But we only have ten minutes" I mumbled through the kiss.

"I don't care." He said as he put his lips back to mine. I kissed him back. After five minutes, I pulled back, and looked him in the eyes. "We need to go downstairs. They are waiting. You put a shirt on and I will put on something other than this."

He sighed and got up. We rushed to get things done, and get downstairs before they thought something I didn't want them to think. I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and hair, I met up with Derek and we walked down the stairs.

"Where is Derek? I haven't seen him in FOREVER!" a girl said. Derek growled, and then sniffed the air.

"I can smell another werewolf, I believe it's him." A deep male voice said.

We walked down the rest of the stairs, and headed toward the kitchen. I saw Andrew sitting with five other people, I smiled at them. They all smiled back, except for a girl, sitting closest to us. She got up and walked over to Derek.

"Derek! I haven't seen you in so long!" she said. Her voice was soft, but she was such a loud person. She looked me over and then gave Derek a big hug. He didn't hug her back, he just stood there.

"Why won't you hug me back?" she laughed. "You scared this girl is going to leave you? She's short you know, and small," She looked at my chest. "If you know what I mean." She laughed.

I looked at what she was wearing. She had a mini skirt, a blue frilly tank top that showed her cleavage. She had black heels that made her legs look good.

I looked over myself. I was wearing Guess jeans, and a DG shirt. The only difference was that I was flat. I was wearing socks, my favourite socks.

"Fae, Fuck off." He said his voice was rough and fierce.

"Wow, sorry Der."

"Don't call me that."

"Why does it remind you of what we had? What we could _still_ have?"

"No it reminds me of your bitchy-ness and how much I loved being away from you, and with Chloe."

At that moment, everyone looked at me. I felt my face go red, and I looked down. Derek looked at me, his green eyes pleading for forgiveness. He walked beside me and took my hand.

"Fae, leave us alone. You bother us again; I'm not going to be happy."

She backed up and sat in her chair. Derek led me to the side of the table Fae wasn't on, and sat down. I sat on his lap, and we all looked at Andrew. Andrew got up and started introductions.

"This is Fae." His lips twitched, as if to smile, but he didn't. "You all know her." I looked at her. She flicked her long, brown, curly hair around, and it rested at her side. She played with it, and then adjusted her shirt. I felt Derek's jaw tighten and I knew he wasn't happy.

"This is Stephan, he is a werewolf. I don't want any fighting between werewolves. Everyone must be nice, and if that rule is not followed, there will be punishments."

Stephan had brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. His smile was genuine, and I could help but squirm when he looked at me.

"This is Luna. She is a half demon; she will not hurt anyone in this house. Right?

She nodded. She had blonde hair, and green eyes. They were not as bright as Derek's, but they stood out. None of these people acted or dressed like Fae. Luna smiled. She seemed nice.

"Alec is a werewolf. He is the third oldest, and his brother is Stephan. He is here with Luna, but only as a body guard."

Alec was a younger version of Stephan, expect he seemed a lot nicer. He was dressed like Fae, DG jeans, and Gucci shirt. He smiled at me and his blue eyes sparkled. Fae was sitting in the corner, being...well Fae.

"Last but not lest, is Kylie. She is Stephens' mate and a very strong vampire as well." I looked at Kylie. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair, which curled at the ends.

After all the introductions, I noticed Tori wasn't there. She had been unnaturally quiet lately, and I barley ever talked to her. I looked through the screen doors, and saw her sitting outside.

"Andrew, why is Tori outside?"

"She wanted to get some air; she wasn't having a very good morning." He looked at Derek. He had moved away from me to go see Alec, and he was laughing and joking. I was glad he was having a good time. I smiled, then it faded when Fae "tripped" and fell onto Derek. I'm glad he didn't take her shit. I helped her up, then let her go as soon as she was straight. Andrew went to make lunch, and told me that he had bought some hair dye yesterday. I smiled, and sprinted toward the bathroom. Derek noticed me leaving, and grabbed my waist.

"I never said you could leave" he whispered to me. I giggled, then explained I was going to dye my hair. He smiled, then turned me to face him. I looked up at him, and kissed him. I pulled back and smiled, then sprinted, yet again, for the bathroom.

I locked the door, and went to the cupboard under the sink. I grabbed the box. It wasn't black; it was pretty reddish, brown. I was relived. After my incident with the black, I never wanted black hair again.

When I finished, I looked in the mirror. I didn't look as good as my blonde, but it would have to do.

I started down the stairs, and headed to the kitchen. I saw Derek finishing a bowl of cereal, and everyone else was around him. I sat beside him, and he offered me a bite. I took it, and looked around the room. Stephan and Andrew where discussing plans, Fae was talking to Luna, and Alec was looking at me. Derek got up and went to the sink, but came back quickly. Andrew ushered us into the living room. Me, Derek and Alec all took one couch. Fae and Luna sat on the loveseat, Andrew took the recliner. Kylie and Stephan took the other love seat. Tori walked in and sat on the carpet, near Andrew.

"I like your hair" Derek whispered to me.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"As you all know, Simon has been captured. So has another member of our team Rae. She wanted to stay, but I think we should save her anyway. We don't know what's going to happen to her, so in any case, she is going to be saved. Chloe's Aunt has also been taken, and we must get her out. We don't know if she's alive or dead, but again it doesn't hurt to look."

"Well, I think we should go into the facility tomorrow, and look around. If only we had Zoey here. She could go in, without anyone knowing."

"That's a good point Fae, but I couldn't reach her."

"I can! I have her on speed dial." She picked up the phone and walked out of the room.

We started discussing our plans for tomorrow, and how long this plan would take. Zoey would fly in tomorrow, and get through to the Edison group. She was a shape shifter. As long as we had a good visual of one of the doctors, she could change. We would wait until Zoey came back, and told us what the facility looked like. Then we would move in, and take everything that was ours. Then I could go back to my dad, but how far would I be from Derek?

I shooed the thought out of my mind, and waited for the plan to commence.

"Where is everyone sleeping?" Alec asked.

"We have quite a bit of room upstairs," Andrew explained. "And the Third floor. We always had room; we have just had it hidden."

"The room arrangements are; Stephan and Kylie, Fae and Luna, Derek and Alec, and Tori and Chloe. I'm going to make lunch everyone, behave." He looked at Derek then Fae when he said this. He walked out of the room, and Derek came to my side.

"Want to go play outside?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement. I nodded and we started out to the door. I stopped "anyone want to come?"

I looked around and Stephan, Alec and Fae got up and followed us outside.

Derek pick up the basketball and handed it to me, I dribbled and shot. It missed. I cursed and ran to get it. Derek beat me there, and laughed.

"You really aren't that good are you?"

"Guess not." I smiled and Derek stepped closer. He leaned down to kiss me, but was interrupted by an annoying voice.

"So, that's why you came outside, to sneak kisses to your girlfriend? How romantic."

Derek ignored her, took the ball from me, and shot it over my head. I ran to the ball, grabbed it and fell over. A deep voice laughed.

"Out!" he called. I looked over my shoulder to see Alec standing there.

"Two on two?" Alec asked. Derek nodded, and we all put our foot in the middle. Fae took off her shoes and joined us. Derek was on Faes' team and I was on Alecs' team. Stephan and Kylie came out and sat on the porch, Tori soon joined them.

We played for about an hour, and we all collapsed on the concrete. Fae seemed to be in a better mood, but she kept trying to take Derek away from the game. I wasn't happy about that. Alec and I won, but only because I kept distracting Derek. We were all sweaty and gross, but most of all hot. Kylie had brought us drinks, and we all gulped them down. Fae got up and went to pick up her shoes. She didn't look like the type of person who could play sports, but believe me, she could play.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I smell so bad." She ruffled her nose, then walked away.

Stephan and Kylie went for a walk, while me, Derek and Alec all sat there looking like idiots. Derek was the first to get up, then he helped me up. Alec got up on his own, and picked up the cups. We walked inside, to see Luna and Tori really getting along. They were laughing, and giggling, even though they where two years apart. I smiled, I was glad that Tori was finally not locking herself in her room.

Derek and I got a snack then headed to my room. Before entering my room, Derek sniffed and looked around, then led me into my room. We sat on the bed, and ate our granola bars. We talked, laughed and had a really good time.

"Are you tired?" Derek asked as he yawned. It was around five o'clock and we had had a long day. I nodded and leaned back onto my pillow. Derek did the same and I curled up next to him. I sighed; Derek put his lips on my cheek. I smiled and he moved to my temple, he did this for a couple minutes, until I pulled away and went to his lips.

Fae came into the room, and I pulled away. Derek growled and pulled me back to him. He kissed me, and I couldn't think. My heart was beating, so fast. I'd almost forgotten Fae was there.

"Derek, stop being an ass, I get the point. The shower is free; I would suggest that you take it before Alec does."

He sighed and got up. "I'll be right back Chloe. I love you." He walked away, and my heart dropped. Fae looked at him and smiled, Derek Glared.

"Don't you dare." He stormed past Fae, and bumped into her arm. She just looked at me. When she was sure Derek was in the shower, she walked to my side and looked me over.

"We need to talk." She said.

I gulped; this was not going to end well.


	7. No Pain, No Gain

**Hey guys, I wanted to thank you all for all the comments **** they really make my day. I love all you guys. **** ty ty ty **

**Disclaimer: Katie is hanging over hot lava**

**Katie: WHAT THE HELL??!! Why am I here??!!**

**Me: I brought you here? Duh, Katie.**

**Katie: yeah but... WHY! **

**Me: you have the Contract!!**

**Katie: what are you talking about?!**

**Me: the darkest powers contract of course! **

**Katie: NO! I don't have it,**

**Me: Sureeee you don't. **

Chloe POV

I got up from the bed, and looked her right in the eyes. Dad always told me to stand up to bullies. I stood as tall as I could.

"I have no idea why he likes you, but you look like a slut to me."

"Look who's talking..." I mumbled

"What did you just say to me?"

I blinked. She was a mean bitch, and all she wanted was Derek. That was too bad. He was mine, I didn't care what problems she had. She could deal with it by herself, and not with my boyfriend.

When I didn't answer, she mumbled a spell, and I flew back. Searing pain rang through my head. I rubbed it and started to get up. She came up to me and picked me up. She held me in a binding spell, and I struggled to get free. I was a supernatural, I could do this. What did I have? I could raise things from the dead, and make them eat her bitchy little face, but then again I was scared of them too. I was stuck with no powers, no werewolf boyfriend, and no Simon. I cursed, and she let me go.

"What can you do call for Derek? Oh, wait he's not here, you could also raise things from the dead, but wait, I would know when you did that. You see Chloe; I am more than just a witch. I can read minds as well. I know what you are going to say, or do before you can act."

_She can read my mind? What the hell am I going to do? Oh my god, this is going worse than I expected. What if I can block out my thoughts..._

"I don't think you can, but you can try. I know Derek tried very hard. Oh yeah, by the way, he still likes me. I know he doesn't say it, and he's confident on the outside, but you can't read his mind. He's using you, to make me jealous. He wanted a reason to make me come, so I could see him and be jealous. He doesn't like you!"

I knew she was only trying to make me upset so I would break up with Derek. That wasn't going to happen in my life time. I jumped at her and she put me in another binding spell.

"Tsk, tsk. You never learn! What did I tell you Chloe? Don't think before you act, 'cuz I will know." She laughed and threw me into the dresser. I clutched my head, and tried get up. I could see stars, and I knew it wasn't a good sign. I screamed, and she tackled me. She pulled my hair, grabbed my head, and slammed it into the dresser. I grabbed her shoe, broke the heal and tossed it across the room. Her mouth opened, as if to speak, and I punched her. We rolled on the floor, hitting and punching. I screamed again, louder this time.

"No one can hear you Chloe. There is a protection spell around the room.

"Not even boyfriends with super hearing?" I asked, and a smile spread across my face. I heard the water shut off, and footsteps coming my way. She froze, and watched Derek come through the Door.

"Hey Clo, what do you-" He looked over at Fae. She was on top of me and her hands where in mid spell. I screamed, and the spell broke.

Derek threw Fae off me, and tackled her. He pinned her and she smiled, a very seductive smile. The floor wasn't a very good place to be. We didn't want people to know we were here.

"I told you to stay away from her. I knew you would, and you knew too! You know I love her, and you, being the jealous bitch you are, decided to take it out on her. She probably has a concussion, and you KNOW she can't defend herself." He looked at her with pure hatred, and she smiled back.

"Does this remind you of something?" she looked down at his body position and smiled when his face changed into pure horror. Derek was holding her wrists and pinning her down. My vision blurred and I knew, I was going to black out in any minute.

"Derek, I can't see." I mumbled. I don't think anyone heard me. My throat felt dry and it hurt to speak. I swallowed. Tears found their way out of my eyes, and mingled with the carpet. I rolled, and Derek growled.

"You could have hurt her!" he said louder now.

"Derek, you are missing the point. I still love you; I don't want this to be the end. Please, give me another chance!"

"NO! Not after what you did to Chloe!" he sprang off her, picked her up and then threw her on the bed. "I hate you for all you have done. I knew this was going to happen, and I knew you would get involved. I don't know what you told her, but it better have been an apology. You stupid bitch! Get out of here, and don't bother me again. If you lay another hand or spell on Chloe, I'm going to kill you, without any regrets or second thoughts." Her eyes widened, and she ran from the room.

Derek looked at me and came to my side. My head was pounding, and my heart was racing. I couldn't feel my legs, and I thought I would be better off dead. I grabbed his shirt and cried. I don't care who saw, all I needed was Derek. He picked me up in his arms and carried me to my bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice was rough. I touched his throat with my shaky hand, not wanting to talk. He grabbed my hand.

"Chloe, I'm going to be fine, I want to know if YOU are ok."

I nodded, and winced. He kissed my head.

"I'm going to go get Andrew. Wait here. If she comes, scream... if you can."

He walked away, and came back with Andrew. Derek knew I didn't like crowds, so he made sure everyone stayed where they were supposed to. Andrew handed me an ice pack and I put it on my head. I got Advil, water and a couple bandages, I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to see Derek beside me. His arms where placed over me, and I was curled up into his chest. I inhaled; I loved the smell of him. I smiled, then coughed. Derek woke up instantly, and handed me the water. I smiled and took it from his warm hands. I took a couple sips and curled back up.

"Where's Tori?" I asked, my lips at his collar bone. My voice was raspy from all the screaming that occurred the day prior.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Not really?" I sighed, it had been a rough two days and I need to do something about Fae. She wasn't going to leave Derek alone that easily.

He pulled back and peaked a kiss my on my lips. I leaned in for more. I wanted to erase all his fears; I didn't want him to leave. I needed him.

I kissed him harder, needing the feel of his lips on mine. I put my hands in his hair and made him my prisoner. He pulled away and smiled.

"Good morning to you too" I laughed and pulled him back. But before our lips could make contact again, my stomach growled.

"Hungry?" he said, and led me off the bed. We walked hand in hand to the kitchen, only to see Luna and Alec. Luna smiled, and her mouth opened.

"What in hell happened to you!? You look like shi-"

"Luna! Don't be rude. Chloe you look beautiful." I blushed and I could hear Derek growl. I looked over at him and smiled, he smiled back, but I could tell it was forced.

"Chloe, I hope your ok, I'm going to go get a shower, Remember, just scream." I smiled and he walked away. I walked to the cereal cupboard and grabbed frosted flakes and a bowl. I sat beside Alec. Luna excused herself, and went to go find Tori. It was just me and him, kind of awkward. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. I took a huge spoonful of cereal and another, and another. He looked at me and laughed.

"For someone that tiny, you sure do eat a lot."

I laughed and the milk almost came out my nose. He smiled and looked at me; I got up and put my dishes in the sink. Someone came up behind me, and I turned.

"Hey Derek, that was-" I stopped in mid sentence. It wasn't Derek. It was Alec. He came closer, and pushed me into the corner between the counters. My face was red, and all I could think about was Derek.

"You really like Derek, do you?" he smiled. "I can give you more."

"I don't want more," I pushed him away. "I want Derek. I'm sorry I already went through this shit yesterday, I don't want to do it again."

His face fell, and I leaned in, wanting to do something. My hand was already out, ready to comfort him.. I pulled it away, what the hell was I doing? Sure, I felt bad for the guy, but I didn't like him like that. Sure, he was cute, smart, strong and well...perfect. To any other girl. I had a boyfriend; I didn't need to fall for his shit. He moved closer to me. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and he had the saddest expression on his face.

"Chloe, I really like you, and I was thinking maybe you could give me a chance. I know you like Derek, but I need you to give me a chance, I could do so much more for you. I would never leave you with the Edison group, or leave you ever. I love you."

I couldn't say anything; all I could do was stand there. He came closer, and put his arms around me. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"I like you and all, I just don't think of you t-t-that way..." his smile grew bigger, and he leaned in. I knew what he was going to do and I struggled to get free, but his grasp was tight. He kissed me, then moved his away along my neck. I kicked my legs, and he pinned me harder. He heard the water go off and kissed me one more time, and walked away.

"At least think about it." He smiled and I stood there.

Then, I did the most rational thing. Scream.


	8. I'll need a good luck to get me by

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your support! And I'm sorry Katie, its just so funny.... I mean sad. **** Ily. I'm sorry this one took so long to come out. Again I say, problems **** well thank you, and I hope you like this chapter :) oh yeah, on facebook, if you have Kelley Armstrong, you can read the 4****th**** chapter of the reckoning. =D**

Derek PoV

The shower felt good, considering all the shit that has been happening over the past couple days. I let my shoulders relax, and let the warm water wash over me. I felt bad for Chloe, and I didn't want her to be upset. I couldn't leave her down there. What if Fae went near her? What would she do? I was stupid to leave her by herself. I washed my hair, and quickly climbed out of the shower. Then I heard a scream. I put on pants and sprang down the stairs. Fae was in so much trouble, I was going to kill her as soon as she put her jealous little hands on-. I looked around the room and instead of seeing Fae I saw Alec. I looked around confused, then went to Chloe. "What's the matter?"

"Alec he-"

"I did nothing, she is acting irrationally. Derek, she is probably still having difficulty dealing with what happened."

"No, Derek that's not what happened! Don't believe him, he's lying, he kissed me!"

"Why are you so scared??!! Is Derek afraid to have a little competition??" he smirked and I walked toward him.

"Fae, she made you do this. That bitch. But you probably like that don't you? Moving in on someone else's mate?"

"Naw, I'm only in it for the sport. The only reason werewolves' like humans or other types of supernaturals, is because they _want_ them, not for love. Are you trying to fool yourself? You can't love her like I do." he smirked.

I pulled Chloe closer, so she was standing in front of me. I growled.

"Don't say something that will make me hurt you, Alec." this reminded me of the time when I was changing and Liam came. He smirked, and I looked at him. He was shorter than me, and younger. He wasn't as strong as I was, and I knew I could take him. Chloe gripped my hand when Alec walked closer. I knew I had an advantage, so I squeezed back. He walked even faster and he came closer, and closer and closer, until I pulled Chloe behind me and advanced on him. His eyes widened, and I smirked.

"Don't go near her. You understand? Because I will not be very happy, and I do love her. The only people, who aren't capable of love, are those who are shallow, and can't feel a thing. Like you and Fae."

I could hear Chloe walking toward me, and Alec just stared.

"I can love, I'm not like Fae, don't compare me to her! She just a bitch, sure she's pretty, but I thought she was Derek's. Well, that's what she told us last night when she came back downstairs. That's why I made my move. And when Chloe said "but I love Derek" I thought she meant that she still liked you. I didn't know, until she screamed, and you came downstairs. I thought it would be fun to play a game. I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't know. I just thought Derek was jealous, not your boyfriend."

"Then why I was I upstairs with her all night?"

"You where with Chloe? After she came to brag, Fae said she was going to go upstairs with you, to, um, sleep."

"That bitch! Is she in her room?"

"I don't know, I think so..." Alec said. I felt bad for him, he didn't mean to. But then why was he acting so defensive?

I told Chloe I was going to go upstairs. I wanted her to go watch a movie or something. I didn't want her to move. She nodded and walked into the living room. I ran upstairs, and sprinted into Faes' room. I opened the door and she looked at me. She was wearing a maroon coloured v-neck, with lace around the edges and her signature piece of clothing, a really short skirt. She looked at me a smiled seductively. I rolled my eyes, and thought of Chloe. I smiled, and I knew that would piss her off. She walked closer, and I looked at her in disgust.

Sure, once upon time, we had a relationship and I liked her, until she became a bitch. She always used to come and see me, but then I started changing, and she stopped coming. She moved onto Simon, he really liked her, and I felt happy for him. I was over her. She dumped him and he was grieving for months. Now, she wanted me back, for two reasons. One, because I was with Chloe and she was jealous, and two because I looked better. I was strong and almost all my acne was gone. I had a six pack and I could kill almost anything in my way.

She was still walking then stopped to hear my thoughts. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I knew you were thinking of me" she said, trying to sound seductive, but in my ears, she failed. I grabbed her wrists and pulled them from around my neck, her smile stayed plastered to her face.

"Why the fuck did you tell people that we where together? Alec made his move on Chloe, and you KNEW he would. You knew they all believed you when you said that me and Chloe where done. Now Chloe is upset all because of what you did to her. You need to go and leave me alone. Why don't you go bother someone else? Why me? You hate me remember?"

"I never hated you Der, and you know that. I know you like me; don't try to hide it, because I know. I can feel your emotions, why don't you remember anything?" she put her arms around my neck, but I was too pissed to care. I did remember, she was very powerful, and I knew it.

"See Der, now you know, I love you" she made her voice seductive again, and came closer to me. Her body was pressed against me, and I thought of Chloe. But before I could push her away, she put me in a binding spell.

"Tsk, tsk Der, don't push your luck. I never said you could leave." She pulled the binding spell off me, and let me fall. I got up and started to walk away, but she came up behind me.

"Don't leave, I'm so lonely, I need you." She started to cry. I turned looked at her. Fae had been taking acting classes since she was four, and she was a really good actor. She grabbed my waist, and hugged me. I looked down at her.

"Get off me; I don't care if you fucking cry. It's not that bad compared to what you did to Chloe. I love her, Fae. You where the one who dumped me, sure I _liked_ you, but what I have with Chloe is special. It's nothing that you have experienced or will experience. And if you continue to treat people like shit, I'm not going to be happy. Poor Alec, I almost beat him up, and it's your entire fault. Just, fuck off and go find a new chew toy."

She looked up at me in disbelief, and then did something, that I would have slapped her for. She kissed me. I pushed her away.

"Did you not hear what I said? Can't you hear it in my thoughts?" she leaned in and kissed me again, and pushed me against the wall. She put me in a binding spell. After she finished, she pulled away, and unlocked me. I went over to her and pushed her onto the first thing I could, and put my hands around her throat.

"Don't touch me again. And if you do, I'll kill you." I didn't mean it, but I was going to hurt her. I couldn't kill her; I've known her for a long time, but I would hurt her. I walked out of the room and ran downstairs to Chloe. I saw her sitting on the couch, and Alec was nowhere to be seen. I sat beside her.

"Hey Derek, that took a long-" before she could say anymore I kissed her. I kissed her hard, and pulled her to me. All I loved was her, I didn't want her to worry about me, I needed her to take care of herself. She kissed me back, and I felt free. I leaned down, and soon, I was on top of her. I could hear her heart racing, and I pulled away.

"I love you" I said, and she blushed. I heard footsteps, but I ignored them, like I did with everything when I was with her. Andrew walked in a looked at me and Chloe. Her face went red, and I gave her some space. I got off of her, and sat beside her. I slid my arm around her neck. Andrew cleared his throat, and I looked at the tall blonde lady beside him. I soon recognized her as Zoey.

"Derek?" she looked confused, then she made her way toward me, I got up and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in so long! You are so big! Look at this, abs of steel?! You work out?" I looked at my bare chest. I had forgotten to put on a shirt, after I went to see Chloe this morning. I bet Fae enjoyed it quite a bit.

"Naw, just the gene." I looked past Andrew and saw a little girl with blonde hair that curled at the ends, and bright green eyes. Last time is saw her, was when I was thirteen. The little girl looked at me and squinted her eyes; Chloe came up behind me and looked at her.

"Derek?" the girl squeaked. I smiled and she came running toward me.

"Hey Addison, how old are you now?"

"Seven" she smiled. People had joked around how me and Addison looked like twins, except for the hair colour of course.

"Who is this? Is she nice?" I looked at who she was pointing at and I smiled.

"Her name is Chloe, and yeah, she's really nice. I think you will like her. I picked Addison up, and she looked at Chloe.

"She has the same hair as me!" she squeaked. I put her down and she hugged Chloe. Tori came down stairs to see what all the commotion was about. She looked Addison and smiled. Her eyes were red from crying .I was actually starting to feel bad for Tori, and I never feel sorry for her.

Chloe was talking to Addison, and Addison started to giggle. She whispered in Chloe's ear, and Chloe's cheeks went bright red, and she said "yes, yes I do a lot."

I looked at Andrew and Zoey, and noticed that they were looking at me and Chloe strangely. Addison walked over to me and tugged on my shirt. I leaned down and she whispered in my ear.

"Chloe really loves you Derek, she told me!" I smiled and looked at Chloe she was blushing and I walked over to her, and took her hand. Addison came over and talked to us, Andrews' eyes widened and he nudged Zoey. She looked at us and started to speak.

"Oh my god! Addie looks like your child! You look so cute!" she gushed. She looked in her purse and took out a camera, she took a picture. Stephan and Kylie came up and saw the picture.

"When did this happen?" Kylie asked. She looked at us confused, then Zoey explained.

"Thats Addison?"

"Yeah that's her." She smiled. "Addie, we need to go eat, its 1:00 and you haven't had anything to eat yet. Andrew, can you show me where the kitchen is? Addie, come on."

Addie hugged me and Chloe one more time and then took off after her mother.

I heard heals clomp down the stairs, and I rolled my eyes. "Addison is so cute!" Chloe gushed. I smiled and nodded.

"Is she a supernatural too?"

"Yeah, her dad is a werewolf, and her mom is a shape shifter. But I haven't seen them in so long. She has changed a lot. Her dad was never around, so I guess Simon and I were her father figures."

Fae walked in and she was wearing heals, of course she was. "Where is Addie, I haven't seen her in 2 months ago!" she looked right at me hoping Chloe wouldn't answer.

"I don't know, I think she's in the kitchen" Chloe said, she was being so nice to Fae, and she didn't deserve it. Chloe was too nice a person to be mean to her. Only when necessary. Fae rolled her eyes and walked toward the kitchen. We sat on the couch and waited for Addison to come back, then we heard Kylies' voice travel from the kitchen.

"Addison, no, don't!" she screamed.

We shot up and walked to the kitchen. We saw Andrew, Tori, Kylie, Stephan, Fae and Zoey all standing there, and in the middle of them, was a very small, blonde wolf.


	9. These days, Aren't easy

**Hey everyone....sorry for the cliff hanger, it was a long night and I needed to end it somewhere. I hope you all like this chapter. =3**

Chloe PoV

I looked at Addison, and I started to hyperventilate. She wasn't supposed to change at this age. Derek wasn't even supposed to be changing at _his_ age. Derek walked over to her, and patted her head.

"Can you change back? Your makings Chloe hyperventilate." The wolf bowed its head, and concentrated. Then a couple minutes later, it changed back into Addison. She ran over to me and told me that she was just shape shifting, and that everyone has nothing to worry about. I sighed and walked over to Derek. He took my hand and Fae, picked up Addison. She struggled to get free; Fae frowned and put her down.

"Let's go and discuss our plans for tomorrow, so we know what we have to do." Andrew said calmly. I walked over to the living room, and sat beside Derek. Addison sped after us and sat in between me and Derek. I smiled, and she giggled. We had a little conversation, talking about shape shifting, and werewolves'. I smiled at everything she said. She was so smart for someone her age. I looked up to see Derek looking at me. I blushed and he caressed my cheek, and smiled. He stopped his hand at my chin, and I put my hand on his. He lifted it up and kissed it. I had forgotten about Addison, until she spoke.

"Ewwwieee, Derek and Chloe kissed." She made a funny face, and watched Fae walk in.

"I know what you mean" Fae said. Derek growled and I gave him the 'look.'

"Wow Derek, you're so well trained. Like a dog." That was the last straw. He walked over to her. Alec walked in and looked at both of them. It was the first time I had seen him since this morning. He seemed pretty upset. Addison looked at him and he smiled.

"Hey you" he said. He sounded so calm and carefree, not upset like he had been this morning.

"Hello Alee"

He smirked "What did I say about calling me that?"

She smiled, her super star smile, and curled up next to me. Luna walked in, and boy did she look pissed. I hadn't seen her for days, and I knew her and Tori where doing something. They both had disappeared into their rooms.

Derek hadn't killed Fae yet, so he walked back over to me, and sat down. Addison looked at him and smiled.

Stephan and Kylie walked in, and sat on the love seat across from me, Derek and Addison. Zoey and Andrew walked in, and sat on the other chairs. Tori walked in last and shut the French doors. She sat on the floor beside Luna. Andrew got up and started to talk. We talked for about 3 hours, and Addison was getting antsy. She leaned onto Derek, and started to slowly fall asleep. We talked about our plans that would start the next day. Zoey was going to go in looking like a new Edison group member. She would eventually shape shift into doctor Davidoff, get the keys and make a mental map of the whole estate. Then she would copy the keys, and bring them to us. We would have to be careful. Derek and I would have to take care of Addison the whole day, but that didn't seem to be hard. The meeting went on and on, and we didn't finish until late. I couldn't believe it when Derek was able to carry Addison all the way upstairs, and into the room that her and her mom, Zoey, shared, without waking her up.

He put her down on the bed, and walked out to the unlighted hallway to meet me. He grabbed me around the waist, and I put my hands around his neck. There was a lot of stress and I knew it would affect Derek the most. His brother was gone, and I was worried on top of that, so Derek thought it was his job to solve it. He needed a break.

He leaned down to kiss me, and I kissed him back. I put my hands in his hair, and my heart raced. He made his way down my neck, and I felt my face go red. He pulled away and put his face close to me.

"Everyone is coming to bed soon, and my bedroom is being used for Stephan and Kylie. So, I'm sleeping in your room." I nodded and we walked into the room we would be sharing. I grabbed my pj's and ran to the bathroom. I walked in and stripped off my clothes. I looked in the mirror and looked myself over, and ran back to Derek. I jumped onto the bed. I was still standing up and Derek grabbed my foot. I squealed, a very unattractive squeal, and fell back onto the bed. My head landed on the pillow and Derek pulled me to him. I kissed him and I heard a knock at the door. We looked over and saw Addison. She walked in and came over to Derek.

"I can't sleep Derek, it's too dark. Can I sleep in here with you?" she sounded like she was going to cry and I felt her sorrow. Her eyes where squinted, and her face was pale. Her green eyes shone in the dark. I leaned over Derek so I could see her. It was pitch black other then the small light coming in from the door, and all I could see was the one half of her face.

"Addie, do we have to do this right now, can't you go get your mom?" Derek said. "I'm spending some time with Chloe right now."

"But Derek, please, I need a nightlight." She said in her cute little voice.

Derek sighed and got up from the bed, and I sat up. "I'll be right back" he said as he strode out of the room with Addie.

I lay awake in the bed, and thought about what Simon would say when he saw me and Derek, together. Would he be upset, or take it like a man? I laughed at myself and Derek walked in. He brushed his hair out of his face and walked toward me.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he sat down beside me. I curled up beside him, and explained.

"And that's funny how?" he asked

"I don't know... I found it funny" I sighed. I leaned back toward Derek. He put his hands around my waist and I snuggled closer. I was about half asleep when I heard Derek get up.

"Derek, where are you going?" I rolled over, but felt something there. I moved my hand down the body. It appeared to be Derek's, but I was sure I got up.

"Chloe" I heard my name. The voice sounded familiar. I got up, trying to make sure that I wouldn't wake Derek.

I followed the noise into the hall, and past Faes room.

"Chloe it's me, you don't need to be spooked." I remembered the voice

"LIZ!" I screeched. I hadn't noticed how loud I was until Liz tried to cover my mouth and went right through me.

"Hey, I'm not going to stay long because I have to go see Nana, but I just wanted to see how you where... how's Simon? And Derek? And everyone?"

I explained that me and Derek where together and that Simon was being held captive by Edison group. She was very surprised. She said good bye, and she was going to come again. She waved and disappeared.

Derek rounded the corner, hair all messy and eyes squinting, trying to adjust to the light. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"Sorry I gave to such a scare," I said I leaned in, and he put his face close to me, but he didn't kiss me. "I was talking to Liz. I know you worry about me, and I didn't mean to, really. I don't want you to have any more stress. I'm sorry"

"Chloe stop apologising. It's fine, you know how I am. You know how the wolf side of me is. I always have to protect you, its second nature." He smiled and kissed me. He picked me up like a princess, and brought me to the bed without breaking the kiss. He pulled away and pulled me close.

"I love you Chloe" he said as he whispered into my ear.

"And I love you too, Derek." I smiled, and blushed. I know he couldn't see it, but I knew he could hear my heart. I soon fell asleep in Derek's arms and I knew I would be there forever.

The rush of the people downstairs brought a new feeling to the morning atmosphere. Addison was still sleeping when her mom rushed out the door. Fae, Luna, Tori and Kylie where all going shopping with Stephan, Alec tagged along only because he was Lunas' bodyguard Andrew just disappeared into the study.

I was eating breakfast, when Derek walked in.

"Hey Der- Omigod! Do you have a fever?!" I rushed over to him, my face full of worry. His face was bright red, and he had a fever. I sat him on my chair and ran over to the refrigerator and pulled out two icepacks. Derek had his shirt off, and I saw he had a big scratch that ran from his left shoulder to about mid stomach. I pulled a chair in front of him. I was in mid-freak out mode, when I remembered the fight with the Simon imposter. I sighed and out my head in between my hands. He brushed my hair out of my face and pulled my face up.

"Chloe I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." He smiled, and leaned into kiss me. We kissed until, we heard a little voice.

"Hey Derek" she said. "I'm hungry…"

Derek sighed and walked over to her and picked her up. He dropped the ice packs on the ground. He sat her on the counter, and handed her a bowl and cereal.

She giggled and gulped it up.

We had to wait for the whole day, and I knew that there would be trouble. But what I was surprised about the most was when Simon walked through the door...

I looked at the door and saw, Simon and Zoey, I stared.

"Simon?!" I squealed. Derek was upstairs and I screamed for him to come down. Derek ran down, shirtless, and was franticly looking to see what might possibly hurt me. Then he saw Simon. He walked down the stairs, and went to Zoey.

"I-is that actually him?"

"Yes." She smiled and Simon spoke.

"Hey, what's up bro? It's good to be home." He smiled and walked over to me. He took my hands. Derek was talking to Zoey and didn't notice. Until Simon said "I missed you Chloe, I really did."

I blushed and Derek walked over. He walked in front of Simon. I moved Derek over and went beside him.

"Derek, its Simon, it's your brother. What's he going to do? Eat me?"

Simon sputtered a laugh, and I saw Derek smile.

"Did Derek just…smile?" Simon said astonished

"Yeah, he smiles a lot. You have missed out on so much. How in hell did you manage to get out?!"

"I'll tell you in a sec. You answer my questions first. What do you mean by "you have missed a lot?" We lead Simon over to the couch and we sat down. Derek put his arm around me, and I leaned in. I've never felt so safe. I took a deep breath and took him in. Simon sat on the chair and looked at us.

"You two are…" he stopped and looked at me.

"Guess I'm too late…" he smiled a thin smile then listened as the door opened.

"Der, guess what I got for us" she sang. Derek rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice, and Simons' already upset face turned to anger. She stepped into the room, and sat on the ledge beside Derek. Derek looked at me and he kissed my head. He smiled.

"Fae, what bull shit are you trying to pull?" Derek's face was still red from the fever. Simon rolled his eyes, and looked at me. Fae glanced at me and smiled brilliantly at Derek.

"Aww Der, your blushing!" she said caressing his cheek.

"No, he has a fever. Now leave him alone. He doesn't need any more stress." I said it hoping my voice wouldn't shake.

"Der., will you help me change?" she said, putting a seductive look on her face.

"So Simon," Derek said, forgetting the anxious Fae. "How did you get out?"

He explained that he had been practicing magic, to get out. He practiced a binding and forgetting spell. I'm sure they weren't that powerful, but at least they where affective. He had seen Rae living it up in the place. How much it seemed like she didn't want to leave. How we should just leave her there. Plus that WAS her father. My aunt Lauren was being held there, and she looked uncomfortable. We told him about everything here, Derek and me, Simon's impostor and Tori and Luna's behaviour.

Fae was still sitting there, dripping over Derek. I rolled my eyes and Simon laughed.

"Dude, you're a chick magnet with your shirt off. Looks like Chloe is getting annoyed." he smiled and Derek rolled his eyes. I snuggled closer. Derek grabbed my hand, and Simon looked sad. Fae was all over Derek and I was ready to punch her out. God, I couldn't stand her.

I closed my eyes, ready to sleep, when we heard little feet tromping down the stairs.

"Mommy? She said peaking in to the room.

"Simon!" Addison squealed running over to him. He smiled and gave her a hug and a high five.

"Shh," she said in a whisper. "Chloe is sleeping." I felt Derek rest his head on mine, and I moved closer. It was cold and Derek was warm. I remembered he had a fever, so I tried to get as close to him as I could. I knew Derek was going to change soon, so I had to be ready. I heard everyone come in the room, and Derek held me tight. I heard the click of Fae's heels, click, click, click away. Someone came to sit beside me, I think it was Simon. It was good to have him around again. Now, about their dad.

I heard little bits and pieces of the conversation, which took place. Every time Derek talked, I could hear it. I smiled at the thought. Derek was full of love, and I think…I loved him. I slowly fell asleep, and I knew that this is where I belonged. In Derek's arms. Forever.

**I wanted to end it on a good note, cuz this chapter was stressful. I have exams plus I lost everything on my comp… sorry guys. But I re wrote it quick. Hope you liked it… please please please review. Love ya all, karla slug. heartsss**


	10. I will love you now and F o r e v e r

**Hey guys **** what's up? This is just another chapter....and I hope you like it. **

Chloe PoV

I woke up in Derek's arms again. I was cold, so I searched for the blankets. When I didn't find any, I opened my eyes and saw, that I was on the couch. It was still dark outside. I looked at Derek, and his face was still flushed. I put my hand to his head and made sure his fever had gone down. He grunted, and opened his eyes. I looked right into them, and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head" I said. He smiled back and pulled me close. I buried my head in his neck.

"Are you feeling ok, Derek? You're not going to change today, are you?"

"No," he said whispering in to my ear. "More like...Friday."

"Good." Friday was three days away, so I sighed. I was always worrying about him, he always seemed stressed.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Sleepin' they are all so tired." Derek yawned, and then so did I. I smiled, Derek would be ok. I was almost half asleep, when Derek started nipping at my ear.

"Chloe I was thinking. When we get out of here, we're going to have to separate. I was trying to think of how to prevent that. Well, after three days I think I know how." I pulled back so I could see his face.

"Chloe, when we are older, I will come to get you. And I will take you away and sweep you off your feet. I'm going to take you somewhere, where we can be together, forever. I don't want you to think I'm joking, because I'm dead serious. I'll call you all the time. I'll get dad to move close to you. I'll do anything to keep you close. Then, I'm going to marry you whether you like it or not." He smiled and my face must have been bright red. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to start to cry. I was so happy; no one had ever said that to me before. No boy, no one. A tear went down my face, and Derek kissed my cheek. "I promise" he said.

"Derek..." the words got caught in my throat. "That's so sweet, i-i-i-"he stopped me by kissing me. I was out of breath by the time he stopped. I leaned into him.

"Yes Derek. Yes to everything. I want to stay with you, because I love you. You can't forget me, you have to promise."

"Yes Chloe. I do" he smiled. I didn't get his joke until I was a little too tired to comprehend it. I fell asleep; while Derek told me he loved me.

I love him and I always will.

I woke up again and saw Derek was gone. I sat up, he was probably making breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw Derek and Fae. Derek had his hand around her neck, and she was smiling. I walked in, "Hey guys, what's for breakfast?"

"Fae." Derek said in a snarling tone. Then he dropped her and went back to making pancakes.

"Well if so, Fae looks really good." I said, gesturing to the pancakes. At that moment Simon and Addison walked in. Fae ran over to Simon. Simon gave her the cold shoulder, and started talking to Addison. Addison was a very bright kid, and she knew ALOT. More than I did in fact.

Simon sat beside Addison and to his dismay, Fae. I sat down at the table and Derek put down the pancakes and sat beside me. Luna and Tori walked down the stairs, and sat across from us. Alec came next, and his shirt was off. I must say. Derek looked way better compared to him, and plus, Alec only had a little muscle. Derek had a lot. I smiled and giggled to myself.

Since our "talk" last night, Derek was barely able to keep his hands off me. That made me feel good. Zoey was going out again, this time with Kylie, Stephan and Alec. She wanted Derek to go, but he said "Not until something big arises."

They all walked out the door, when Andrew came down stairs. He nodded a hello, and me, Derek, Addison and Simon all went outside for a good exercise. We played a little basket ball, the teams where Derek and Addison, then me and Simon.

It was really surprising who won. Derek and Addison. They were both amazing and me and Simon stood no chance. We all sat on the edge of the porch. I sat in between Derek and Simon. Just like the old days, when it was just us. Addison sat on the other side of Derek.

We sat and talked for a good ten minutes, until Simon stood up.

"Chloe, I want to talk to you." He said, but his voice cracked. I stood up and so did Derek. We had the same problem when Simon first came home. Derek was protective, but I knew he was doing it out of love. I just had to learn to trust him, and vice versa.

He walked in between me and Simon, and reached back to hold my hands.

"Derek, its fine. He just wants to talk. If something happens I will give you the signal, and remember he's your brother." I walked in front of him and tried to walk toward Simon. Derek was still holding my hand and let go. I looked back. His face was sad, and I smiled.

Simon walked me over the bench and sat down beside me. "Chloe, I know you like my brother and stuff but, I think you would have a much better time with me." I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me. "Chloe, I know, but I thought you liked me? Why couldn't I protect myself, I could have been in his place right now!" he got up angrily and turned shapely toward me. "Chloe, I love you. Please give me a chance." I looked at him, and shook my head.

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my face and pulled it to his. I tried to push away, but couldn't. He moved his lips against mine angrily as I struggled. Derek pushed through the bushes and pushed Simon away from me.

".." he said. He walked toward him and I ran in between the two of them. I put my hand on Derek's hot chest. His face was redder, and I knew he was going to change soon.

"Derek, no. Stop, he was....he was..." I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't help Simon out of this one.

"See, he did it for no reason! He knows I love you, and he's just angry because this is the first girl he couldn't get!"

He stepped closer, and I gave him a sharp look. "Derek, no" Simon smiled and I looked at him.

"You know what Simon? I liked you. I liked you a lot, but you don't understand that me and Derek are together. You need to understand that you had your chance, and that you missed it. Sorry. The only reason why I'm protecting you is because I don't want to see you get hurt. So back off." I had never said anything so mean to Simon. I felt bad, but it needed to be said.

I stalked past Derek, and ran upstairs to my room. Tori and Luna where in the corner, and I looked at them, eyes puffy. They looked at me, and I swear I heard Tori mutter "let's go, while she's here." But I shook it off and they ran out of the room. The tears started flying down my cheeks and couldn't stop it. Why did guys have to be so stupid?

I put my head on my pillow, and cried myself to sleep. Or so I thought.

I woke up to be surrounded by people. Everyone was there except for Derek and Simon. Addison's eyes were red and I looked up in confusion.

"Where's Derek" I asked. Sure I was mad at him for being stupid, but that didn't mean that I didn't care. Same with Simon. "And Simon?"

"We think the Edison group has them. Kylie, Stephan and Zoey had all came home when they saw my running up the stairs. Addison went looking for Derek and Simon after she saw me run up the stairs. All she found was blood, and you where knocked out." Andrew said, leaning toward me. I backed away, I didn't want anyone except for Derek.

"I was what? No, no, I was sleeping. I had a dream, I know I was asleep." I sat up and looked around Alec was sitting on my bed, and touched my shoulder.

Alec reminded me of Derek, and how I would have a sleepless night without him. tears tell from my eyes, and Tori looked at me, lips pursed eyes full on excitement.

"What did you do?" I snarled and jumped up. Luna had the same expression, and I looked at both of them.

"Tori, why?" I said and the tears came faster. "How?"

"I didn't do anything. It was all Luna."

"Stop." She smiled a playful smile spread across her face "Tori don't give me all the credit. I finial got to take down the hot werewolf."

"Credit? You think this is a game? What the fuck did you do to them?"

"Oh, daddies little girl swore? You're a bad girl now" she smiled sadistically. I can't believe I actually trusted her. Derek told me not to, and I should have listened. I should have listened to everything he said. Every touch, I missed. Every kiss. Now I would wake up sad and alone. It was all because I trusted that stupid witch.

"You stupid bitch" I said right before I lunged at her and Luna.


	11. I Wish I Was Beside You

**Hey people. I know some of you guys like Tori, but something had to happen. It was getting to..... blah? I didn't want to drag on the chapters, so I had to cut it off somewhere. So yeah... there will be more chapters, and I hope you all like it **** I might write more stories for darkest powers later, but I don't know. I you guys want me too I will. Just send me a message **** thanks. Karlaslug.**

**Oh, and some people also asked how I got my name. Well it's a long story, but long story short, my friends like so relate people to slugs, and I recently got the nickname Karla, so my friend was like " Karla slug you are too slloowww come onn." And they think the same with the chapters. Sorry long beginning.... .**

Chloe PoV

I lunged at her; hands grabbed at my shoulders and pulled me back. I struggled to get free, but they were strong.

"Let me go!" I screamed, a tear streamed down my face. She caused this pain, and I wanted her to be gone. I wanted her out of my life.

The arms held tighter as I kicked a wailed. They jumped on me to hold me. I opened my eyes and stopped struggling. Alec was over me and Tori and Luna where being held by Stephan and Kylie. Everyone had confused expressions on their faces, and Tori and Luna seemed so proud.

Luna looked at me, and smiled."By the way. Derek says he loves you. But he said it after he was drugged, so I don't know. I think he was just high." The next thing she knew, was she was being dragged out of the room along with Tori.

That made me even more upset not only did I trust Tori, but I thought that she was actually my friend. I looked back at Alec; he looked upset and his arms where like restraints.

Luna and Tori were taken downstairs, and Alec was left with me. He finally let me go and sat beside me on the bed.

"What an eventful day." he said. He was probably trying to calm me down, and it wasn't working. I was still wound up and upset. I don't think I would be ok until Derek was, I mean, and Derek and Simon where ok.

When I didn't say anything, he sighed. "I'm sorry for Luna's behaviour. I never knew she would do something like that! She was such a sweet girl...and I, well" his face went red. "I liked her a lot. I knew she was... well I knew she was trouble. She saved me from being alone. She helped me. we were going to get married. I promised her. Now, I want nothing to go with her." He looked away.

It was so sad. I leaned in to comfort him, but leaned back quickly. "Im so sorry." I murmured. I looked down. I needed to know what to do about Derek. I was going to go out and find them. I was going to go, and get them back. I'd do whatever it took.

I got up and started towards the door. Alec was faster, and he grabbed my wrist. "No Chloe. It's too dangerous. You can't. I know what Luna is capable of, you can't." I watched him, and I knew he knew what it felt like to lose love. Tears ran down my face. I was thinking about Derek and how much I missed him. All the kisses, all the love. I didn't feel protected without him. I was vulnerable. I looked at Alec, and he looked like he was about to cry. He turned me away, and lead me to the bed.

"We can do this Chloe, we can get them out." He said. I started to cry harder and he hugged me. I didn't care that it was Alec that was holding me; I just wanted to be held.

* * * *

Derek PoV

"You know what Simon? I liked you. I liked you a lot, but you don't understand that me and Derek are together. You need to understand that you had your chance, and that you missed it. Sorry. The only reason why I'm protecting you is because I don't want to see you get hurt. So back off." I looked at Chloe. She was angry and I knew I made a big mistake. Chloe bolted away, without one look at me. My head fell. I was such a bad person, I shouldn't be this person, but I can't help it.

I want to do it, for Chloe, for us. I walked over to the bench and sat down. Simon looked at me. We have never gotten into a fight before. Sure, there were some days Simon disagreed with my actions, but we never fought.

"Thanks Simon. Now look, this is another problem I have to solve with Chloe. You can't handle it that I like her too? Seriously." I put my hands through my hair. Simon was being difficult. I got up and walked over to him.

"Simon, please. Just back off. I'm so pissed that you would stoop so low." I wanted to punch him, but I resisted the urge.

"Derek, why? The only girl that I actually loved and yo-"

"You couldn't love her the way I do. Simon just give it a chance. She's happy with me. And I can-"

"Sorry to interrupt boys, but we have better things to occupy your time." Luna looked at me. She walked toward me, and I backed up with every step that she took. I mean she was only thirteen. I bumped into the bench and she put her arms around my neck. I gently tired to pull them off, and when they didn't I pulled father. She was exactly like Fae. Tori rolled her eyes "Luna, you can play with him later. We have business to do."

Luna jumped off me and ran to Tori. Tori looked at Simon. "you." She said as she pointed to Simon. She said a couple words and put him into a binding spell. I got up, and walked towards Tori.

"You let him go Tori." I glared and she looked at Luna. She ran at me and jumped. I shot up and pulled her, so I was on top of her.

"Or you can be on the top, that's fine." She smiled; she was a sick and twisted kid. I got up and pulled her by her arms and threw her against the tree. She grabbed the tree branch and swung up so she was standing on it.

"That wasn't a very good choice Derek." She hopped off the tree branch and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Cost is clear. Move in." Tori looked at me and smirked.

"You bitch." I heard people coming from the bushes, so I jumped on the opposite tree behind me. I felt six men restraining me and I tried to fling them off, but they were so strong. Where they werewolves too? I hoped not. I swung around and tried to kick them off of me again. It wasn't working and I was getting tired. They pulled me down and made sure I couldn't move.

Luna walked over to me and looked me over. I wasn't wearing a shirt because it was always so hot, and my face was red all the time. I think it made Chloe worry, but I made sure she had nothing to worry about. Now look at what I have caused. Look at what I have done. This is my entire fault. If only I wasn't so stupid.

Luna put her arms around my neck. I tried to move, but she put her lips to mine. I tried to move but it wasn't working. She kissed me and there was nothing I could do about it. Stupid half demon.

"I like you, you're hot too, makes it so much better. You are so much..." she paused, as if thinking. "Sexier...then Alec ever was I mean come on. He was, well, he didn't have what you have. You can say that." she leaned in closer and I tried to move but the men were so strong. She leaned against me, and kissed me again. I would rather it be Fae.

"Let me go." I said

"I think I'm going to ask daddy if I could keep him. Don't you think Tori?"

"Well will the same thing happen with him as it did Alec?"Tori said impatiently.

"Who's 'daddy'..." I asked confused.

"Davidoff. Marcel Davidoff? The one that runs Edison group? He's wanted you for a long time. He also wants Chloe, but maybe we can get her when you are over her." She waved the gauds further into the forest. I relaxed hoping that would make them think I had given up.

I felt the man's hands relaxed and I smiled to myself. I swung around and they all fell. I bolted, but Tori caught me in a binding spell.

"I don't think so hotness," Luna said as she ran her hand along my shoulder to my hand. "You aren't getting away that fast. You see these men here? They are going to take you back to daddy, and when I'm done with your stupid little girlfriend, I'm going to come see you. Deal?" she smiled and winked.

The men tore after me and grabbed me, Tori let go of the binding spell. Luna walked over to the biggest of all of them and gave him a stern look.

"Daddy said to make sure he gets home safe, and if he doesn't, I'm going to make sure you end up like that stupid Liz child. Ok?" he nodded and gulped. One of the men grabbed insulin, and tried to put it in my arm. I struggled to get away but they were too fast. They put it in me, and I instantly felt my eye lids start to droop.

"Luna," I said. I could feel sleepiness wash over me. "Tell Chloe, I love her." I mumbled before I was pulled into the truck.

Chloe PoV

Stephan and Kylie ran into my room. My eyes were red from crying, and my hair was a mess.

"Are they here? They got out. Chloe, we need you to come with us next time we go to Edison group. I think you are the key to our mystery." Kylie said. She had never really said much, but I knew she was a quite person.

"Who's gone?" Alec asked jumping off the bed.

"Tori and Luna. They ran for it, and its only because Tori put us in a binding spell. Damn that girl is strong."

I sighed. "when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow in the morning. I think Luna has some relation to the Edison group, but we haven't figured out yet."

"Where is Fae and Addison? Where did they go?"

"We think Addison is going to back to her dad. We don't want her getting hurt. Fae might go with them, but she has a lot of advantages that we might need. I don't know how she couldn't read Luna's mind and find out. Speaking of Addison, I think you should go see her; she has been wanting to see you for the past hour. But Andrew wouldn't let her." I got up and walked into Addison's room. Fae was sitting on the bed crying, and so was Addison, she ran to me. I smiled slightly, and bent down to give her a big hug.

"Hey sweet heart."

"Are you going to be ok? They want to send me home, but I want to help Derek and Simon. I need to."

Fae looked at me, with pure hatred. I quickly glanced at her and went back to talking to Addison.

"I need to go tomorrow. You can stay here with Fae, but I don't want you coming. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going to get ready." She looked at me and started to cry when I walked out.

Derek PoV

I woke up in a place that was unfamiliar. I looked around, no sign of the Edison group. I stood up, and a wave of vertigo hit me. I swivelled and walked over to what I assumed was a bed. The place was pretty fancy, but when I heard a voice I knew that it wasn't Chloe's' voice. It was Luna's.

"Hey sexy, thanks for joining me on my bed." I looked at her and she was wearing a skimpy little pink cotton dress that showed almost everything. I fell off the bed and got up quickly. She flicked her hair and sat seductively on the bed.

"Where the fuck am I?" I asked looking around.

"In my room." She said simply.

"Where is Simon?" I asked

"Not here. He's probably with daddy. Don't worry nothing will happen to him unless I say so." She smiled.

I saw the food on the table and walked toward it. I looked at the steak and pulled it onto the plate in front of me.

She got up and joined me. "hungry much?" I nodded and gulped down the food. She looked at me and smiled.

"Don't worry. We have lots of time to talk. Seeing as you are never getting out."

"That's what you think" I thought to myself. I was getting out of here soon. And no one could stop me.

**You like this chapter? I know I did. Thank you guys for putting up with all my blab at the beginning. But I would likeee..... 10 reviews before I post the other one.**

Karla slugg


	12. Why?

**Hey everyone! Great reviews, and they made me all feel so happy *blush*. I'm supposed to be doing my math but I don't care! I like you guys better anyways. **** Thank you guys for all the support, and here's the chapter!**

Derek PoV

I dug into the steak like there was no tomorrow. She looked at me, and I just kept eating. I was so hungry. How long had I been out? I assumed a while, but I didn't know for sure. While I was eating, I looked around at my surroundings.

The room was huge and there was a big bed and a plasma screen TV on the far wall. The bed had red sheets and gold pillows. There was a couch and a mini fridge right beside it. It was a pretty big room for a 13 year old girl.

I finished the steak and I pushed the plate away. She was smiling and I looked at the water. I took a sip, then another, then another. Soon I was finished with the glass, and set it on the wooden table.

"Wow, you barley left any for me!" she laughed. "I guess I'll have to get more food from now on. She looked at me, then blushed and played with the table cloth. I got up and decided that I would look for an exit. I walked over to the closest wall, and banged on it, I did this until I came back to the place I started. I growled, I couldn't get out myself, I needed Andrews help.

"Derek, there's no way out. So don't even bother. I can get you out Derek, and if you pay the price. Maybe, depends how well you play it."

"Play what?"

"You see, my dad thinks you are my... Boyfriend, and if you go along with it, they won't do experiments, and they will let you go."

"Yes, but you should know that I'm not just here to "Play boyfriend", I'm here so I can get Rae and Dr. Fellows out. I'm not leaving until I get them. Plus, if they don't do experiments, what's the point of being here?"

"I can't help you get them out, but I can help them get free later. You are here because I get all the werewolf's. They usually get along and play boyfriend. But none of them actually liked Me." she crossed her arms and made a sour face.

"Well maybe if you didn't trap them in here they would give you a chance. Alec liked you a lot, but you blew it. Maybe if you weren't so...Demanding we would like you. It's not good to steal someone else's Mate, you know that right? Because now, I really want to rip your head off." I looked at her and tried not to smirk. Her blue eyes widened in fear, and she looked away.

"Rae is my sister you know. She is a stupid little half demon, dad was right to get rid of her. I was always the better sister, I never disappointed my father. She was a disgrace, and I wanted her to be gone. When I told daddy this, he looked sad, but quickly disposed of her. But she came back, and dad has been treating her like a princess. Buying her everything she wants. I'm the better child, and I don't understand why he doesn't like me anymore. I want you to take her out of here, but I can't do it when you are here. I have a plan. But I'm not planning to let you out anytime soon." Then she smiled.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked over to the couch and lay down. She quickly followed me and sat on the part of the couch that I was not occupying.

I closed my eyes and spoke. "How long have I been here?"

"Two days, but you have been asleep for most of it."

"Mmm," I said, I was too tired to speak. "What time is it?"

"Eight forty-five." She sighed and put her hand on my side.

I growled, then heard footsteps. I assumed it was her father, and she snuggled up onto my side.

"Luna," I heard a man's voice. "We need him tomorrow, ok sweetie?"

"But daddy!" she screamed. "You can't! Then he will be too sick for me! You promised!" I felt wet drops fall onto my shirt, and rolled on my back. She was crying, actually crying.

"You can have another werewolf. And this one is really...tactive. I think you will like him."

"NO!" I heard her walk up and go to her father. "He is mine, and when I say he goes he goes!"

"Yes, but I have been waiting for him forever. We have made sure that there is another agent going to the safe house, so we can see get Chloe Saunders." I resisted the urge to jump up and kill him.

They couldn't touch her. She was mine, and she would be safe. I wanted her to be with me, but not here, not now. I didn't want her to come and save me because that would make her in danger.

"You can't bring her! They used to be together, I might lose him to her! I love him daddy!"

"Obviously, he doesn't love you if you are afraid he is going to leave you. I can find you a better one, one that's more "Sexy" as you say. We can dispose of him tomorrow."

"NO!" Luna said as I sprang up from the couch. I grabbed his throat, and dug my nails into his skin.

"I'm going to kill your father Luna. I suggest you leave."

She looked at me with pure horror. "You can't!"

Dr. Davidoff spoke. "Derek, its-" I pushed harder against the skin.

"He's going to kill me, then probably kill Chloe. I can't let that happen. You don't understand Luna, you will never understand." I pulled my hand across his neck and blood came out. He dropped to the ground and I looked at Luna.

She smiled. "Good going" I looked at her confused, then looked down. The body wasn't of her father, it was Zoey.

Chloe PoV

We waited outside of the Edison group's lab. Zoey turned to us.

"If I don't come out alive, tell Addie I love her." She smiled slightly, and turned back around.

We started to head in a Zoey changed to , and walked in without a sound. We followed her and pretended like we where prisoners. When the real off approached, Stephan and Kylie took him and killed him. Then it was only me and Fae. She led us to Derek's cell, and walked in. I could hear Lunas' voice approach through the door. I heard Luna scream, and Derek's voice. I walked toward it, wanting to hear it again and Fae grabbed my arm. I heard my name and smiled. He was talking about me.

I pulled away from Faes' arm and ran into the room. I ran to Derek, and hugged him. He didn't hug back, so I looked up at him. His fever had gone up, and he looked sad. I looked around the room to see what was causing his distress, and saw Zoey on the floor.

Derek ripped his shirt off, and pressed it to her neck. My hand was over my mouth and Luna was smiling. Fae walked over to Luna and looked at her in discuss. "All Bitches end up in a place called hell. If I kill you, I won't go to hell, I will be sin free." She screamed a spell and Stephan and Kylie came in. Alec came in after them, and saw Luna on the Floor. He looked at her in a way I would never want Derek to look at me.

I heard footsteps and hoped it was help. I got up and Derek came up behind me. "Chloe, I'm sorry, I didn't want her to die, it was an accident! I swear I could never do anything like-" I spun around and kissed him. He kissed me back, confused. When I pulled away, tears where running down my face. Zoey was in Stephens' arms now, and I pulled myself closer to Derek.

"Never leave again." He looked at me and nodded. I was about to kiss him again, but then I saw everyone I had been fearing.

They all walked in and everyone went to fight. I had been getting lessons from a necromancer named Leeh. Andrew had known her for a while. She lived near Andrew, so it didn't take her long to get there. She told me that the only way to get the full feel of my powers was to take off my necklace. I put it in my pocket, and went to join the people at the front of the line. They started coming closer and closer to me.

Derek went in front of them and growled, then he fell on the ground. "Derek!" I screamed. I couldn't lose him too! But then I noticed he was changing. I gave him space but the Edison group came closer. I looked at them, and then looked back and Derek was a full grown wolf. His black fur, was sticking up on end, and he looked ready to leap. The tallest man looked at me, and smiled. Derek growled and the man put his hands up.

"I'm not going to touch her. I wanted to deliver a message. It's from her mother." He smiled when I looked at him. "She says to be careful. You don't want to end up like her."

Derek growled again and a black wolf bounded on the man. It wasn't Derek, it was someone else. Derek jumped and so did Stephan, and Alec. They were all wolfs now. I sat on the floor and concentrated. I thought of Derek, and concentrated on pulling zombies from the graves and coming to help me. I heard them come into the room, and everyone looked at me in shock.

"Get them." I said. They all went forward and took them half of them out. There was only three left, and I released the zombies, and walked over to Zoey. She looked at me and her face was pale.

"Tell Derek I forgive him. I love him and tell him I'm sorry for not being there for him. Tell him that I'm his mother, and I'm sorry. His father is the other black wolf." She coughed and blood came out. "I know it was an accident. He was doing it for you Chloe. He really loves you." She smiled, and added. "I love Addison, and tell her, that her mom misses her every second of the day. I will never forget her. My will is in my suitcase. If I live, I want to be there for them. I love them. Chloe, please take good care of Addison and Derek. I know how much he loves you. I want to die, knowing he will forgive me. Chloe, you mother is-" She coughed more blood. "She's alive, don't believe them. Your mother is alive." Then she closed her eyes, and I felt no pulse.

Tears ran down my face, and I looked at Derek. The fight was over. The Edison group was dead, and we were safe.

Derek saw me and nudged my side. Sure he was a wolf, but he was still the same person. I pulled him closer and nuzzled in his neck. I cried harder, and pulled his fur. He nuzzled my side and I knew I couldn't tell him. I had to wait. Everyone had changed back except for Derek. It was probably because I was holding him captive. They prided Derek from my hands and pulled him away to change.

He came back and pulled me off the ground and into his arms. I cried harder. The other black wolf looked at me then changed back. He had no clothes on, so I turned my head. Derek wasn't pleased with this gesture so he growled.

When the man was fully dressed, he walked over to me. "You know your little secret?" he asked.

"Yes. I do."

"I want you to tell him. I don't want him to think of me as a bad father." He looked at Derek. "I want you to tell him everything." He bowed, then trotted away.

"Derek, that man. Well, he's your father. Zoey was your mother." He looked at me and I smiled. "She said, she wasn't mad at you. She wants you to protect me and Addison. She wants you to know, that she loves you." The tears came down my face, and he brushed them away. He was tearing up too.

"Lets' go find everyone else shall we?" he said. I nodded and before we could take a step we saw Rae. She wasn't happy, and she had a knife.

"Rae," said Stephan, "put down the knife."

"You killed my father! The only family I had!" she looked at me.

"You knew that this man was my father, and you wanted to take away the only happiness I had, so you could sleep around?"

"What the hell are you talking about Rae?" I said shocked.

"My father told me everything. That you and Derek where together, and that you had been sleeping together. Yeah I know that part. I also know that you where trying to kill me!"

"I never did any of those things! And you know that! He wanted you to kill me! Not me kill you! He wanted me for who knows what reason! You have to stop this." I walked toward her. "Yes me and Derek are together, and if you have a problem with that, you can suck It." before I could say anymore, she interrupted me.

"I bet you already have." She smiled.

I took a deep breath. "Rae, stop being such a bitch. Holy shit, you and Tori both. I came to save you Rae. Not to kill you." Rae threw the knife at the ground, and I jumped.

"Well I don't want to leave. I want to stay here."

"We can't let you do that"

"Why?"

"Because. We killed your father, and there is no one to take care of you." She looked at me and I glared back.

"Come Rae. Please?"

"NO!" she screamed and she ran out the door. There was nothing that I could do to help her. She was gone.

I went back to Derek and looked at him with sad eyes. He hugged me and hugged him tighter. I remembered everything Rae had done to help me. And get us out of Lyle house. Now all she was was a memory.

"Lets' go."

We went to the place where Simon was and unlocked it. He looked at us when we came in and smiled. He got up from his chair and gave Derek a props and me a hug.

"So where to?" Simon asked.

"My mom and Aunt Laurens cell."

When we got there, I was surprised to see them both eating. Aunt Lauren smiled at me and my mom looked at me in awe.

"Lets' get out of here." I said.

I walked over to my mom and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How come dad thinks that you are dead?" her eyes looked sad, and as she spoke.

"Because I thought it would be the easiest way to take me out of your life."

I looked at her confused. She explained that the Edison group had been chasing her for a long time. They needed her for an experiment, and she refused. So when we kept moving, she felt bad so she made herself dead.

When we got to the car, mom and me where talking about what she has missed in my life. I told her about me and Derek, and she smiled. "I think I know where kit is." Derek, with his supersonic hearing, turned.

"Where?"

"In the basement of the lab." She smiled. "I knew you would like that." Derek and Simon ran in and Stephan, Kylie and Alec ran after them.

About 10 minutes later they came up with kit. Derek and Simon had big smiles on their faces, and they were walking and laughing. Derek walked over to me and smiled. We both had families that we belonged to.

We all got in the car and drove back to the safe house. I leaned against Derek. We were safe and we where now able to be together.

**No, this isn't the end :P there is going to be one more chapter. =D I might write another story after, because I have another idea, but I don't know. You be the judge. I'm writing my own story, so I don't know :s but we'll see **

**Thank you guys **

**I love you guys,**

**Karla slug!**


	13. Why Do You Do This To Me?

Chloe PoV

I fell asleep on Derek's shoulder on the way home. It was a lengthy drive, and I had had a long night. I thought about Addison, and how I would tell her. She would have to go live with her dad, but her dad was always doing things for his pack, he wouldn't be able to take care of her. She couldn't go into foster care for obvious reasons, and the only way I knew how to keep her safe, was to give her to some super natural.

I felt the car stop and arms went around me. I tried to open my eyes, but closed them when I noticed the bright lights. I was picked up, and carried inside. When I woke up, I opened my eyes and found myself in my bedroom. Derek was sound asleep beside me, and I knew this was the last day I probably would be right here beside him. I felt tears sting my eyes, but I held them back. I rolled over, so I was facing him. He blinked and he smiled. I smiled back, but there was a sad edge to the way I smiled. He seemed to notice it and spoke.

"Are you ok?" he said, voice full of concern. I nodded, even though I was sure I wasn't.

"Don't lie to me Chloe, I know you aren't." He paused. "Dad said we can move close to you, and I can go to your school." He smiled. "I will run a mile if I have to, I love you Chloe, and nothing is taking me away from you."

I nuzzled in closer, and sighed. Derek and I would be together. I drifted back to sleep, and dreamed about me and Derek.

"No there is no way I'm leaving!" I heard from downstairs. I rolled over, but to find cold bed sheets, and a note.

_Dear Chloe,_

_ I went to get food, and drinks. I'm downstairs if you need me._

_ Love you,_

_ -D_

I put on decent clothes and trotted down stairs. Derek was standing with Simon, Kit and is biological father, who I quickly recognized as Jeremy. Derek didn't look at me, he was too busy fighting. He looked very upset, and I didn't want to interrupt. When Derek didn't look, I felt a sad pang of invisibility. Simon saw me and led me to the living room.

"Derek's father, err, his real father, wants to live with him, but he wants to live with us. He's trying to reason with him, but that's only because he doesn't want Derek living without a pack. Derek's really pissed, maybe you could convince him to go." he paused. "It's not that I don't want him around, it's that I really think this is what would be best for him." I looked over at Derek, his father was taller them him, and quite muscular. He had black hair and green eyes, but they weren't like Derek's, they where duller.

I walked over and stood behind Derek. He and kit had their backs to me, and Derek's father looked at me.

"Chloe, thank you for joining us." He nodded at me, and Derek looked over his shoulder, and strode toward me. He took both his hands in mine, and smiled very faintly. Then he turned.

"See what you are taking away from me?" he said, his voice cracking. "You can't take this away from me. I love her Jeremy. You can't." I looked at Derek, trying to figure out how to calm him down.

"Derek" I said my voice weak. "If he wants you to go, I think you should go." He turned and I felt hot tears coming down my face. He grabbed me into a hug and turned around to face Jeremy.

"Look at what you're doing to my life! I don't want to go and you can't make me go. You have already made my life a mess as it is, just let me do as I wish. And on top of that, if I'm in a pack, then when I get married and have a kid I have to break it off and run away, and leave my wife behind. Imagine what greave it would cause her, because not only am I running away but I'm taking the kid with me! I'm not doing that, so you can wish all you want, but I'm not going with you."

"If your wife is HUMAN, then yes, you must break off all ties with them. However, if they are a supernatural, then she can come live in pack territory."

That made Derek quiet. He was still holding me, and I turned around in his arms. My mom came out of the living room, and leaned against the wall.

"Don't even think about it Chloe. You are way too young."

I looked at my mom, cheeks flaring. "I-I wasn't t-thinking-"

"I know you weren't. You're only a child Chloe." My mom gave me a stern look and walked into the kitchen.

We were all quiet for a minute, and then Addison came in.

"Daddy!" she squealed. She ran over to him, and he picked her up into a big, warm hug.

"Hey Addie, Derek is going to be living with us!" he smiled then looked at Derek, his eyes pleading. Derek looked away and grabbed my hand. He started walking away, pulling me along. He mumbled something about going outside to Kit and Jeremy.

As soon as we got outside, Derek swung me on his back and ran. I didn't know where we were going but I didn't want to let go. This might be the last time I see Derek. It will.

He stopped, and put me down. We were in the field. Deep in the field. He punched a tree and I jumped. He wasn't usually this violent, and I didn't know what to do.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I tried; I didn't want to go with him. Addison wants me to go, but I'm really not that interested. I don't want to leave you, or Simon. I want to live close to you; I want to be near you. But I can't if I'm with him, I can't do this." He slammed his other fist this time and spun and kicked another tree.

"D-Derek i-if they want y-you to go, I think you should. They only want w-what's best for you." He turned to look at me.

"I know they do, but what if I never see you again?"

"We will. I can promise."

I remember seeing him walk away, and into the house. He wasn't very satisfied with these events, but he did it because I told him too. He kissed me hard, and walked out the door. He got into the car and drove away. I cried for days, and when my parents took me home, I was a mess. How come I never heard from him again? Was I not good enough? I guess I wasn't. That was the last time I ever saw him, or anyone for that matter. I never came out of my room, and my parents were devastated. It was so long ago, and Derek looks like a figment of my imagination. Was he? That we will never know….

** Thought it was the end? Well its not!!! I tricked you MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA… cough cough…weese. Sorry guys, I truly thought it was the last one, but its not. There's going to be more!! And don't worry, I love Derek. Keep that in mind **** 5 reviews! I only got 4 last time and it made me sad face. So review!!! Love you all and I'm sorry for tricking you. It was an accident I swear to god! I love you all! And hope to see you in the next chapter **


	14. Forever and Always

**Read this!**** Thank you**** ok well if you are being an obedient reader then thank you**** I just wanted to say, that some people thought the last chapter was THE LAST CHAPTER. It was not. I don't know when I'm going to end it, but I assume 3 more chapters. I'm afraid of dragging it on and then it will get boring. Then people will complain about that. I know you said it was depressing, and I'm sorry. I truly am. I wanted to make some drama to it, and don't worry, I won't make it end horrible. It will be good I promise you. I really appreciate that you guys read it, and I hope you still read them, and I'm glad. I'm really sorry for disappointing you. I really truly am. Please forgive my long note.**

Chloe PoV

"Mom, I'm going out!" I shouted out the door, as I strode down the stairs of my apartment. I was 18 now, and I hadn't see Derek for four years. I sighed and ran to the corner store that was by my house. I didn't stop till I was there. I walked into the small 7 11, and sauntered over to the chocolate bar stand. I grabbed a mars bar, and a pack of gum. The cashier smiled, at me and handed me my change.

I walked out, and a cold wind engulfed me. I shivered, and started to walk towards home. I felt another forceful wave of wind, and I pulled my sweater tighter around me.

"Chloe." I heard another voice say. I spun. There was only one person who I know could make wind on demand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. My voice was cold.

"He misses you Chloe. He wants to see you." He? He was talking about Derek. My body stiffened.

"Simon, I'm not leaving my family."

"You won't do it for Derek?"I had an intake of breath. I hadn't heard his name come from any body's lips in a long time. My mom never said it because she knew how much it would hurt me. I missed him, and I tried to see him again, but I couldn't reach the pack. When I first got back from the kidnapping with the Edison group, my dad was so happy to see me again. He hugged me, and told me how much he'd missed me. He wanted to sue the company, but I said it was fine. They were already taken care of. The months past and not one word from Derek. I cried, and my mom tried to calm me down, but nothing worked. She tried to make me happy by buying material things. I didn't want them. I wanted Derek. I waited for a call, but I knew that he had probably already found someone else anyways. I gave up.

"Well if he wants to see me, then why didn't he call me?"

"He did Chloe. That's why I'm here. He wants to know what he did. He's sorry, and he loves you Chloe. I never knew Derek would be capable of love, but now that I see him, I know he is. Chloe, he was on his knees, begging you to come. Begging for me to get you."

I looked at Simon astonished. "He was...?"

"Yes Chloe. Will you come see him? Please?" when I didn't say anything, Simon spoke again. "Chloe come. It's not some stupid trick. I promise you. He wants you."

"Then he can come get me himself." I started to walk away. I was older; I could stand up for myself now.

"He can't Chloe. Otherwise he would have. He's the Alpha, he can't just get up and leave."

"I want to see him. I want to see him so much it hurts. But I can't just get up and leave. I'm an 18 year old necromancer, with only my family to abide by me. When I went back to school, I had no friends. My display on my last day there was so bad; everyone thought I was a freak. No one talked to me. Not even my friends. When I was down I thought "At least I still have Derek." For four years I thought that. Four whole years. No one from Lyle house talked to me, not even you Simon. All I had was my mom, and her necromancer lessons. I was so alone Simon. So alone." I sighed. "He could have at least returned my phone calls."

"He DID!" Simon shouted. "He wanted to see you so much. He called everyday for 4 years, hell, he still calls. Hoping you will pick up and you never do!"

"But I have never gotten one. Mom would have-"I stopped. Would she have told me? Before we left Edison group, she was so quiet towards Derek, I never thought.....

"Do you think your mom?"Simon said. I nodded and we headed off towards my house. I told Simon to stay at the front door, while I confronted my mother.

"Mom, I'm back!" I said as I walked into our living room. Annette took my coat, and hung it up in the spacious closet. Mom was sitting on the couch, watching TV. This would be difficult. But it had to be done.

"Mom, can we talk?" she nodded and looked up. She was smiling up at me, and I smiled back.

"Has Derek been calling me?"

"No, why?" she said a little to quickly.

"Cuz' Simon said he has."

"Well I do-"

"Mom I know you have been hiding the calls. Just tell me the truth."

"It was for your own good." She turned toward the TV.

"How mom? How would making me upset, solve anything? He was my everything."

"He's dangerous Chloe."

"No he's not," I started to raise my voice. "I think I would know mom."

"No you wouldn't Chloe. You are still so young-"

"I'm 18 I think I can make my own choices! And you know what? I'm making one right now. I'm leaving!" I ran to my room, and grabbed all I could, and put it in a bag.

When I came out of my room, my mom tried to stop me.

"Get out of my way."

"Chloe, he's a werewolf. He's dangerous."

"No he's not!" I side stepped out her way, and my dad came in. I looked at him, and I felt tears come into my eyes.

"Let her go. She's old enough to make her own choices." He looked down at me. "Come back once in a while, please." I nodded and ran out the door. I could hear my mom protesting in the background, but I didn't care. I was free. I ran out to Simon, and we made our great escape.

I hadn't seen Simon in a long time, so when we were driving to Derek's, we caught up with each other. He told me about his dad, and his powers. We talked about the Edison group, and what they did to us. I shared my gum with him. We laughed at everything. This is what it was like to have friends again. I was free. I was happy.

When we finally got there, Simon stretched. He led me to the Entrance to Derek's house. When we walked in, I was greeted by Stephan and Kylie. Derek was at the department store, because Addison had kicked a hole in the wall. As soon as she had heard her name, she came running down the stairs. She was about 11 now, and when she saw me, her eyes widened and she ran towards me. I smiled and picked her up in a big warm hug.

"It's been so long!" I said. She smiled.

"Derek was talking about you today. He was hoping you'd come." I smiled wider. I liked the fact that Derek was thinking about me.

"It's rude of us to keep you here in the hallway, let's go sit in the kitchen." Kylie said.

We walked into the large kitchen, where I saw 2 more werewolves.

"Chloe, this is Peter and Joey." I greeted them with a hello. They both smiled at me, and the one I believed as Joey came over to me. his hair was shaggy and hung over his face; his deep brown eyes smiled with him.

"Well helloooo gorgeous." Joey said as he walked over to me. Peter looked away from his sandwich and walked in front of him. His blonde hair held its shape unlike joeys, and his hazel eyes, where serious.

"She's Derek's, back off. You don't want to make him mad...again." He rolled his eyes, and walked back to the counter. I heard the front door open, and shoes being kick off. Stephan grabbed me, and put his hand over my mouth. He pulled me around the corner, and into a closet. He put his finger over his mouth, and I knew what he was doing. I smiled and winked. He shut the door and I heard him walk over to the group of people.

I heard more footsteps, that got faster and faster. Like they were running. I heard the door to the kitchen open, and a deep voice. I recognized this voice. My heart squeezed.

"Where is she?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Where's who?" Stephan asked.

"Chloe, I smell her."

"Naw, it's your imagination, bro. I couldn't find her."I heard Simon saw. I heard a growl, and footsteps.

"Stop playing with me Stephan, where the hell is she?!"

"If you want her you have to find her."

"I'm your alpha; you have to do as I say."

"I'll give you a hint. She's in the house." I heard footsteps, and angry growls. Finally, the door opened. Derek looked at me, then touched my face.

"Is it actually her?" his hand slid down my face, and onto my neck.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Chloe?"

"Yes Derek?" his eyes widened and he took me out of the closet. He started to kiss me, and I kissed him back. Joey whistled, but Derek kissed me harder. I put my hands in his hair and pulled him closer. I couldn't think with him in my arms, and I kissed him harder, he seemed to like that. He pressed to me, and I pushed him away.

"There's people here you know."

"I don't care."

"Wait till later ok?"

He growled."Fine." He put his arm around my hip, and led me over to where everyone was standing.

"I'm going to make dinner. Is steak ok with everyone?" I nodded and Derek went to get the steak out. Joey came over to me, and smiled.

"So you like Derek huh?"

"Yeah, we are old...friends you could say."

He laughed. "Derek's a pretty cool guy. Kinda bossy though." Derek glanced over and gave Joey a look.

"Derek it's all good." Derek didn't look away, he just kept on looking. He and joey had a pretty normal conversation, but then I noticed he was looking down. My face went red, and Derek came flying at Joey. Derek growled and grabbed his shirt. He pulled him from the floor, and pinned him to the wall.

"She's mine, you understand that? Cuz' if you don't, I'll make it clear." He held his fist beside Joeys face. He nodded and Derek dropped him. He got up quickly, and ran beside Stephan.

"Bossy." Derek gave him one last look and turned to me. I smiled up at him, and he quickly kissed me on the lips. Kylie went to help get dinner ready, in place of dinner.

"Addison, can you help me please?"

"But I want to-"

"Addison. Come please." She quickly looked at Derek, and gave him the slip.

"Want to take a walk Chloe?" Derek asked. I smiled and nodded. We got on our shoes, and started to walk into the forest that surrounded the property. He took my hand, and looked at me.

"I missed you so much Chloe. I thought about you every second of the day. You never left my mind. Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"It wasn't me! I didn't even know you had called. I thought you abandoned me!" I stopped walking and looked at him. "I would never stop Derek. I love you."

He backed me up against the tree. And started to kiss me with more passion then he had before. I kissed him back, and pulled him to me. He came closer, and I pulled my mouth away from his. His lips traveled down my neck, and I was trying to get my breath back. He pulled away.

"I missed you so much. I love you, and I never want to let you go. Stay with me forever."

"Always." I was pulling him back to kiss him, but he pushed me back. I saw him going down on the floor. What was he do- oh my god he wasn't.

He was on one knee. "Chloe will you marry me?"

** You like? I know I do. There that's what I wanted to do guys :P but I hope you like it. There will be more! Yay! Love you all! Karlaslugg3**


	15. Need You Now

Chloe PoV 

"You want to m-m-marry me?" I asked astonished.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he smiled. I stood there in silence. "So what do you say?" Derek said. I stared. Finally it hit me, visions of wedding bells, wedding dresses, me, Derek, our kids, our family. I smiled. Before I knew what I was doing I screamed.

"YES YES AND YES!" I smiled. I had never been so happy before. Derek seemed to jump at my outburst. He slid the ring on my finger, and stood up. The diamond was huge, and I held up my hand.

"Where did you get the money for this?!" I asked shocked. He brushed a lose hair out of my face, and behind my ear.

"My dad, he gave it to me before he...uh..." he ran his hands through his hair. Then he glanced at me.

"Let's just say I had the money." He put his arms around me, and took me into a breath taking kiss. He pulled away I tried to pull him back, but I noticed that he was looking around.

"Derek, what's the matter?" I looked around the dark forest, and he grabbed my hand. He smiled and nodded it off. Said it was nothing. I didn't believe him. I knew there was something wrong.

He started to lead me back to the house, but I brought him back to me. His green shirt had splotches of mud, and so did his jeans. They also had small holes, but they looked good on him. I looked back at his face. His green eyes where sparkling with joy. I was happy, as happy as I'd ever be.

"Derek, I'm so happy. I can't even explain it. I love you, and I have been waiting for quite a while. I'm so glad Derek." I smiled, and he pulled me toward him. He started to kiss me with more enthusiasm then he had in the house. I kissed him back, bewildered. He pushed me against the tree, and kissed me. I was in my happy place.

Derek pulled away, and smiled.

"Let's go home, shall we?" he took my hand and led me to the house. As we got closer, I could smell the mouth watering steak. I took a deep intake of breath, and Derek laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Very. I haven't eaten all day, only a mars bar and a pack of gum."

"Oh yum." He said. I laughed, and he pulled me into the warm house. The cold fall air felt good, but when you don't have a coat, it's pretty damn cold. Joey was sitting on the couch in the next room. He was with Kylie and Stephan. Peter and Addison where cooking. I inhaled. The smell overwhelmed me, and my mouth began to water. I kicked off my shoes, and as did Derek. I took his hand. I was home.

We walked into the living room and sat on the red loveseat. Derek put his arm around me, and put my head on his shoulder. Kylie looked over at me and smiled. She glanced at my ring, then back at Stephan. She whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear. I looked back to Derek. He was smileing, and Kylie winked at him.

"What did she say?" I asked, confused. Derek smiled wider.

"She wants to know when the wedding is."

I blushed a deep red. "I hadn't really thought about it, I wasn't even planning on this happening. It was all a surprise."

"Soon, I would imagine." He looked at me and smiled, "That's ok with you right?"

I nodded. Why wouldn't it be? I was marring the man of my dreams, and I was going to make a family with him. I smiled even wider. Simon walked in and looked at all of us.

"I best be going, Katie will be waiting." He smiled. "I wish the best for you both. Call me later Derek."

"Bye Simon" I got up and gave him a big hug. His arms wound around me, then quickly let me go.

"I'll miss you Chloe. I'll come visit soon." He smiled, and left. I felt sadness for the third time that day. The brother I was so close to was leaving. Well, he felt like a brother. When we were all together, I felt like I had when I was first falling for Derek. I felt young, I felt powerful. Now I felt weak and useless.

I heard Derek get up and walk to my side. He wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me close.

"He's coming back Chloe. It's not like he never will, don't worry." I turned to face him.

"I know I just feel sad." He pulled me into his chest.

"It's ok Chloe. Just remember, I love you." He sniffed the air. "Dinners ready." He smiled and pulled me into the kitchen.

The table was neatly set, and red roses in the middle of the table where just blooming. Derek sat and the front of the table, and Stephan sat across from him. I took the seat on Derek's left side, and Kylie sat on his right. Joey sat next to me, and peter took an extra chair and sat beside Joey. They all dug into the steak while I cut mine up in little tiny pieces and chewed them slowly.

We soon finished and Kylie cleared the table. This was when I noticed Addison was missing.

"Where's Addison?" I asked, as I glanced around the room.

"Probably playing with Jenny." Derek said as he handed Kylie his plate.

"Whose-"I was suddenly cut off.

"She's Addie's new friend." Joey scoffed. He was next to the window looking out, he looked upset. The look on his face looked like jealously. I smiled;

"Aww that's so cute!" I gushed. Joey rolled his eyes and I looked at him confused.

Derek smiled at me. "He's just jealous that Addie got a new friend." Joey turned, and glared at Derek.

"I love her ok! I protect her, I help her, I take care of her, and what does she do? She goes and makes a new friend. It's probably her charm, and the way she smiles at everyone, how her blonde hair covers her face…" he stopped talking and went into deep thought.

Derek smiled. "That's how I feel about Chloe." I smiled.

"How old is Joey?" I asked, never really considering his age.

"15" Derek answered. I nodded. He didn't look 15, but then again when Derek was only a year older, he didn't look much different. I sighed, and leaned my head in my palm. I looked over at Derek and I noticed he was staring at me. I blushed a deep red, and looked away. He was my fiancé; I wasn't supposed to be this embarrassed. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to be embarrassed at all.

Derek pulled my face toward his, and cradled my face in his hands.

"I love you Chloe."

I smiled back at him. "I love you too Derek. I always will."

Kylie walked back over to the table with chocolate ice cream. Joey took a huge spoonful, and plunged it into his mouth. Derek grabbed one of the bowls, and put it in front of him. He took a smaller spoonful the Joey's, and brought it up to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he put it in. He smiled, and together we finished the bowl. By the time we were done, it was late. Addison was inside doing her homework. She sat at the long table, with her head in her hand, doodling I suspected.

Derek took the bowl to the sink and came back to the table. Joey was helping her with a problem that she didn't understand, and I laughed at his expression. He was so gentle with her, and the way that he talked to her was different then the way he talked to me. He always smiled at her, and laughed with her. It was really sweet, I couldn't help but stare. Derek pulled me up from the chair, and I smiled up at him. He grabbed my hand.

"Kylie, I'll see you in the morning. Please make sure Addison gets to bed at a decent time." He shot a glance at her.

"Ok Derek, goodnight." She smiled lightly at Derek, and he led me up the stairs. We walked down the long hallway that led to his room. He opened the big white door, and I gulped. He pulled me into the spacious room. I looked around. The bed was big. It had a canopy that hung around it, to shield it from the morning sun. I could feel my face getting hot, and I looked away from Derek, hoping he wouldn't see. He turned me to face him, and I smiled. My face was flaming hot, and he put his hand on my cheek.

"I love you Chloe." He pulled me to him. "I really missed you."

"You really have changed Derek. From when I first saw you I mean." I pulled away so I could see his face. "At first I liked Simon. He was nice and not as... in your face as you were. I know you wanted me to face the fact that I was a necromancer, and I thank you for doing that. Otherwise we would not be here now." I smiled at him, and he kissed me deeply. He pulled away, and started to speak.

"Chloe, you have changed me, in ways I never thought anyone could. You helped me be a more loving man, and I thank you for that. You helped me find my dad and this pack. You made a better leader." He put his face close to mine. "I've been waiting for this day for four years. I love you Chloe and I can't wait for you to make mine." He kissed me, and pulled me to him. His lips where warm, and urgent against mine. He brought me to the bed, and I knew what was going to happen next. I pushed him away, and he responded immediately.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I just get so.... so... caught up in you, I don't know what I was doing, I'm so sorry." He got up and ran his hands through his dark hair. I got up and he walked to the window. I slowly walked over to him. I was so surprised by his change in mood.

I wrapped my arms around him, as I sauntered up behind him. After a couple minutes, he put his hands on mine, and spoke. He didn't turn around.

"Chloe, I'm so sorry. I really am. I can't believe I was so-" I cut him off.

"Derek, stop. I feel the same way. I love you, and I missed you. I'm just not ready." He finally turned around, and looked at me. Shame was spread across his face.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I really am." He said; his voice was rough.

"It's ok Derek." I smiled reassuringly. "It really is. Besides, we have the whole honeymoon." That made him smile, and he kissed me.

"I love you Chloe. Forever and always." I smiled wider. Derek grabbed my hand and led me though the French doors that led to the balcony. Surprise filled my face, and Derek grinned.

"Bet you didn't know this was here." I nodded, I certainly hadn't.

I walked up to the white railing, and ran my fingers along the sleek, thin bars. The stars where everywhere, and the moon was high in the sky.

Derek walked over to me, and stopped my busy hands. He grabbed them and whispered in my ear.

"You are too beautiful." I blushed, and looked at our hands. His hands looked up bigger than mine. I turned around, and brought his hands with me. I put my hand up and so did he. I was right his hand was bigger. I smiled, and he laced his hand through mine.

"Forever and always love."


End file.
